A Matter of Love and Death
by Breaker deGodot
Summary: An alternate universe idea happening after Battle City. It involves many original characters, including the main character. The first part of a trilogy. I am considering rewriting this due to initial poor quality, however I do think it got better. Ended.
1. Yugi and Dustin

_**Chapter 1: Yugi and Dustin**_

Time: 8:34 AM

Date: Monday, April 5th, 1998

Location: Domino High School Room 2C

NO ONE'S POV…

As you waited for the Homeroom bell to ring you sat at your desk deep in thought. Thinking was a hobby of yours. You were good at it. Today however, if you had the choice you would have stayed in bed. Today was your first day in a Japanese school and even though you had spent months learning the language and customs, nothing could have prepared you for this. Although you didn't know it yet, during this very year you would experience your first love, your first tragedy, your first kiss, and your first triumph. But for now, you were just sitting at your desk, bored to tears. Man how you hated being alone! It was like poison!

You sat at your desk when suddenly a young, rather short boy caught your eye. He had tri-colored hair, purple eyes, childlike features and a big smile on his face. He had a huge pyramid-shaped pendant on his neck. It piqued your interest. He was sitting next to a much taller blonde with a Brooklyn accent. "Hey Yug. Wassup?" said the blonde.

"Nothing much Joey? Seen Tristan or Tea around?"

"Last I saw Tristan, he was in the john. As for Tea, she's right behind you."

Yugi turned around and you peeked as well. You saw a rather pretty girl with brown hair and the typical uniform. Miniskirts and ribbons. Peh! Stupid uniform! Why did it have to show your legs completely? Not only was it cold, but it attracted perverts!

"Hey Yugi!" said the girl, apparently named Tea, brightly. "What's up?"

"Nothing.", he said casually.

Suddenly the bell rang and you snapped out of the zone. As the teacher came in your mind strayed quickly from the guys at the table and onto Geometry 102. "Stupid shapes!" you thought to yourself.

YOUR POV…

At lunch you went outside onto the benches. As you ate your eyes were drawn to the table across from you. Yugi and Joey were playing Duel Monsters. "Duel Monsters?!" you thought to yourself, "This I gotta see." and you went over to the table.

YUGI'S POV…

Before you dueled against Joey you spoke to the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh, let me handle this. It's only Joey." "No Problem" Yami answered. Suddenly you were interrupted by a second year girl. A _very pretty_ second year girl. "Mind if I watch?" she asked. "Sure!" you answered. "Wow, she's pretty. Dontcha' think?" Yami answered, "Yes, she is…"

FF INTO THE DUEL…

"I attack your Swordsman of Landstar with my Red Gadget!" said Yugi.

"Not so fast Yug! I activate the trap Relive Monster!" answered Joey.

"I've never heard of that. What's it do?"

"Whenever a monster on my side of the field is attacked I can swap it with a Level 4 monster in my hand. You then have to attack the monster I summon! I choose Panther Warrior!! I did it! I finally beat Yugi!!" he said with a creepy anime smirk on his face.

"Good move Joey. Pity it won't work! I activate Trap Jammer! This stops any trap activated in the Battle Phase!" Joey did an anime fall

"Aw man!" he said with multiple anime veins "You win _again_ Yug."

"Nice duel guys!" said the girl.

"Thanks umm…"

"Amy Warren. I'm a duelist myself." she said.

"Hey Amy! I'm Yugi and this is Joey." you said. "Nice to meetcha'" chimed in Joey. She smiled. Even though she smiled, for some reason you sensed a dark sadness. You definitely wanted to know this girl.

YOUR POV…

As you talked to Yugi you found out that you were a lot alike. He seemed like a nice enough guy. Joey then asked if you'd want to hang out with them. "Sure! I'd love to." Then the bell rang. "Aw man…" whined Joey.

FF TO AFTER SCHOOL…

Yugi introduced you the gang. "Tristan, Tea, Bakura, meet Amy!" "What's up?" you said brightly. Then you remembered your foster parents telling you to come home immediately after school. "Aw crap. Sorry guys, I need to go now. See you guys tomorrow!" "See ya." they said. "That was weird." said Tea. Yugi didn't answer but he silently agreed.

Time: 3:28 PM

Date: Monday, April 5th, 1998

Location: 154 Heather Avenue

As you walked into the house you immediately were wrenched into your stepfather's arms, only he didn't hug you. He yelled at you. "AMY WARREN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY COMING HOME THIS LATE?!" You looked at the clock it was barely 3:28. Obviously he was high. However, you didn't want to upset him further so you played along. "I'm sorry Dustin."

You then remembered how he hated being called by his first name. You waited for the hit. You weren't disappointed. It came hard and fast. "THAT'S 'SIR' TO YOU, YOUNG LADY!" You answered quickly, blinking back tears. For some reason you didn't cry much. You figured it never solved anything, so why bother. You quickly answered before he could hit you again. "I'm sorry sir. I'll come home earlier tomorrow." His grip on you slackened. "That's better. Now go upstairs and do your homework. Beverly will be done with dinner at 5. You can come down then.

When you got upstairs you realized that since this was the first day of school so you had no homework. You decided to write in your diary. This is what you wrote:

Dear Diary:

It's the first day of school in a new country and I have mixed feelings. On the one hand Dustin and Beverly are still their high, drunken selves. I know that you should honor your father and mother that it may be well with you, but right now I don't feel like God is holding up his end of the bargain. Does it even apply to foster parents? I wish I had someone to ask.

On the other hand, I've made friends! Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea are just so nice, but I wonder if I can trust them. Perhaps I've just been alone for too long. I just hope Dustin and Beverly will let me see them more. Yugi seems strange though. He keeps on zoning in and out on me. When I asked him what homeroom he was in he hesitated until Joey called him. I wonder why. Also whenever I try talk to him I get nervous for some reason. I don't know why. It's definitely food for thought. Till tomorrow, Diary.

PS. I have to remember to bring my deck tomorrow. Maybe I'll duel one of the guys.

You then closed your diary and took out your deck. You thought you'd get a little practice in.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Nightmare

**_Chapter 2: Nightmare_**

Time: 5:03 PM

Date: Monday, April 5th, 1998

Location: Stairway (Home)

YOUR POV…

As you walked down the stairs you took a deep breath. You had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well, but you ignored it. You went to the dining room to find Dustin reading a magazine. "Guns and Ammo" it said on the cover. You shuddered. That magazine was the last thing that a nutcase like him needed.

FF TO END OF DINNER…

Finally, you worked up enough courage to speak to your stepfather. "Sir?" You began asking for his permission to speak. "What?" he answered. You said to him, "I was just wondering if I could have your permission to stay at school a little late tomorrow so I could hang out with some people."

"How long?" he asked.

"Not long. Maybe an hour or two." you said hopefully.

"Fine. You can stay for a while but you must be back by 5. Otherwise, you go to bed without supper." he said. Your heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you!" you said relieved. You then excused yourself.

Time: 11:52 AM

Date: Monday, April 5th, 1998

Location: Your Bedroom

STILL YOUR POV…

You were in bed. You had been sleeping for about 2 hours when you woke up trembling and sweating cold sweat from a horrible nightmare. It was the same nightmare that you have had for the last 9 years only this time it was strangely more vivid. This was your nightmare:

You were floating over the smoldering remains of your house. For some reason in the dream you couldn't move. Your body moved by itself. Soon you were on the ground and you begin to walk towards the house. You weren't sure why you were doing this. It was as if something was controlling you. Guiding you to the inferno. As you walked toward the house you saw two paramedics carrying body bags. Two of them. Suddenly a medic dropped one and it opened. You then saw your father. Your real father, horribly burned by the inferno. As he looked at you with sightless open eyes you woke up, still haunted by his gaze.

For some reason, every time you had that dream it got more vivid and more graphic. You then tried to fall asleep again. It was difficult, but after an hour or two, sleep entered you again. This time there were no nightmares, but the mental image of your father haunted you for the rest of the night, just as it had for 9 years.

**_To Be Continued…_**


	3. Tractor Trailer

Chapter 3: Tractor Trailer

Time: 6:59 AM

Date: Tuesday, April 6th, 1998

Location: The Turtle Game Shop

YUGI'S POV…

Yugi got up the next morning, got dressed and ate breakfast with Grandpa when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Grandpa answered it. He then came back and called to Yugi, "You'd better get going because you've got a visitor. She says she knows you and wants walk you to school." said Grandpa.

"Coming Gramps." said Yugi. "Who could that be?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh. "I don't know. If it was Tea then Grandpa would have recognized her. Strange…"

BACK TO YOUR POV…

"Hi Yugi!" you said happily.

"Oh hi Amy. What's up?" he asked, smiling at you.

"Nothing much. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" he answered. The trip to school was mostly silent. Uncomfortably silent. Wanting to talk, you broke the silence. "So Yugi, What's your favorite card?" "Huh? Oh, Dark Magician, hands down." You felt very stupid rather quickly. You had already asked him that yesterday. "What about you Amy?" "That's a bit tougher for me. I'd say any type of Storm Hero. "Storm Heroes? I've never heard of them."

"I'm not surprised. For some reason, Industrial Illusions only put them for sale in America."

"Cool! I can't wait to see them in action. We can duel at lunch."

"Sure." You then remembered a question that you meant to ask him yesterday. "I don't remember if you told me your last name." you said.

"I didn't. It's Mouto. Yugi Mouto." he said casually. Suddenly it hit you like a ton of bricks. "Wait a sec! You don't mean the Yugi Mouto?! The King of Games Yugi Mouto." you said, visibly startled.

"That's me." he answered with an sweatdrop.

"Wow...!" Then he didn't say another word about it. It was clear to you that he was a very shy and modest guy. Not to mention cute. Suddenly as you crossed the street your train of thought was interrupted by Yugi suddenly tackling you and pushing you to the other side of the road. "What the-?! YUGI?!" Apparently you were thinking so much about Yugi that you didn't notice the incoming tractor trailer while you crossed the street. It missed you by inches.

"YOU MANIAC!! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!!" he yelled at the driver. When he started yelling his voice suddenly changed. Before it was higher and quieter, but now it was lower, more assertive and more commanding. Like a king.

"Yugi I…"

"Are you alright?" He said. When he wasn't yelling his voice was much more calming and soothing. "Amy?" he repeated. Suddenly his voice was normal again.

You answered, "Y-yeah… I'm alright."

"Good. Need help? We're almost there."

You answered quickly, "No, I'm alright. Thanks Yugi. You saved my life." You kissed him on the cheek and he turned scarlet. You did too. As you reached the school you were still holding his hand.

"You know Yugi" said Yami, "Technically I saved her life so I should have gotten that kiss."

"Oh shut up." said Yugi.

FF TO LUNCH…

True to your word, at lunch you dueled Yugi. You slapped on your duel disc. As you looked at your starting hand, you smiled. Things were looking good.

To Be Continued…


	4. Advent of the Storm Heroes

Chapter 4: Advent of the Storm Heroes

Time: 12:19 PM

Date: Tuesday, April 6th, 1998

Location: Domino High School Playground

YOUR POV…

You were off to a good starting hand. You had, Storm Hero – Weatherman, Storm Signal, Storm Watch, Stomp!!, Thunderhand and you drew Weather Forecast. "I set 2 cards. Then I discard my Thunderhand to activate his special ability. This means I can add a Storm Clouds field spell to my hand! Then I activate Storm Clouds. This means that all Wind monsters are downgraded by 1 star, and they're unaffected by monster effects. Also, if one is destroyed, I take no damage. Finally I summon my Storm Hero – Weatherman(1500 ATK, 350 DEF)! After that I'll call it quits."

"Alright!" said Yami, "My turn! I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700 ATK, 1500 DEF)! After that, I activate Ties of the Brethren! This lets me pay 1000 Life Points to summon two more Magnets, Gamma the Magnet Warrior(1500 ATK, 1800 DEF) and Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK, 1700 DEF) in defense position. Finally I sacrifice my three Magnet Warriors to summon, Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior (3500 ATK, 3850 DEF)!!"

"Not so fast Yugi. I activate the trap, Stomp!!. This lets me destroy any card as long as I pay 800 Life Points on my next turn!"

"Oh no!" said Yami frantically, "I have to think fast. …Of course! I separate my Valkyrion into the three original pieces. This means I'm safe, but, because of my Ties of the Brethren card only Beta can attack. Beta; Strike down her Storm Hero – Weatherman."

"Perfect! Not only do I not take damage but I activate Storm Signal! This lets me summon another Storm Hero when one is destroyed. I choose Storm Hero – Water Drop(200 ATK, 100 DEF)! Not only that, but because of my Storm Heroes' ability, I can summon another, Storm Hero – Wind Guy (600 ATK, 900 DEF)! Finally, because of my Water Drop's special ability I can summon a Storm Hero from my graveyard. Naturally, it's Storm Hero – Weatherman(1500 ATK, 350 DEF)." ( If you didn't follow that let's just say that you summoned 3 Storm Heroes due to Yami's reckless attack.)

"Whoa! Three monsters just because of 1 attack! I play a facedown and end my turn."

"Perfect! I draw (Storm Warning). Due to Stomp!! I have to pay 800 Life Points." (Your LP: 3200 Yugi's LP: 3000) "After that I play a facedown. Then I switch my three monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

"Okay." I shouldn't have activated Ties of the Brethren. Not only did I lose life points, but I now have two monsters that I can't sacrifice or attack with! This draw will make or break my strategy. Heart of the Cards, guide me! he thought to himself.

"I activate the spell, Dark Doll. This lets me ignore 1 negative effect. Now I can sacrifice my Gamma and Alpha so I can summon a personal favorite of mine, Dark Magician!!"

"Oh my god! Dark Magician! Ordinarily this would be a good thing but-"

"Next I activate Dust Tornado. This lets me destroy Storm Clouds."

"Oh crap."

"Next I activate Level Limit – Area A! This switches all face-up Level 3 or lower monsters into attack mode."

"Uh-oh."

"Finally I activate the card Diffusion Wave-Motion! This means that as long as I pay 1000 Life Points, Dark Magician can attack any and all monsters on your side of the field. This means that I can attack every extra Storm Hero you summon!"

"OH SHIT!"

"Dark Magician, ATTACK!" To make a long story short, you lost all of your Storm Heroes, and in turn, lost the duel. "Good game!" you said. "Thanks" answered Yugi (Me: He and Yami swapped.) "Your deck is awesome!" you said. "I guess that's why you're the King of Games!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Truth

Chapter 5: The Revelation

Time: 3:41 PM

Date: Tuesday, April 6th, 1998

Location: Domino High Playground

FF TO AFTER SCHOOL…

YOUR POV…

For a few hours you sat in your classes, running the duel with Yugi through your mind until after a while you decided that you would ask him the question you were thinking of before. Why did he constantly zone out on you? Why did he talk to himself? And why am I asking you these questions? That's when you decided to put your extra hour to good use.

"Yugi!" you called to him. He turned around.

"What's up Amy? Is it about the duel?" He sure does have a one-track mind. you thought to yourself.

"No it isn't." you answered, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?"

"Sure Amy." he answered. You led him to the roof of the main building.

"Yugi, I'm going to ask you a very serious question and I want a serious answer."

"Shoot." he answered.

"I've noticed that since I met you, you keep on zoning out on me. I also noticed that you talk to yourself. I want to know why." you said flatly. You sincerely hoped that you didn't offend him or make him feel alienated.

"Oh crap." Yugi said to Yami, "She wants to know about you. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth. I think we can trust her." You were becoming impatient. He was doing it again.

"Yugi?"

"If I tell you, you won't think I'm insane?" he interrupted.

"No." you answered truthfully.

"Fine. The reason I keep on zoning out on you is because of this Puzzle." he said, pointing to the pendant.

"Huh?" you said, clearly dumbfounded. That was the last thing you had expected him to say. "What do you mean?"

"This pendant" said Yugi, "Is called the Millennium Puzzle. It's a mystical puzzle that has a spirit inside of it. Whenever I 'zone out' on you I'm talking to the spirit inside of it. Would you like to meet him?"

You blinked. You were certain that he was crazy, but for some reason, you found yourself saying, "Sure. Why not." Suddenly there was a flash. All of a sudden Yugi was surrounded by a huge ring with strange symbols that you recognized as Hieroglyphics. You couldn't breathe. The light was suffocating. Then suddenly, without warning, it stopped. It just disappeared. You were scared. Very scared. It took you a moment to regain your composure and when you did you found yourself on the ground, staring into the purple eyes of Yugi. Although, for some reason he looked different. He had an aura of secrets, mysteries and sincerity. It was a strange feeling.

YAMI'S POV…

"Need a hand?" Yami said to you on the ground. "You look a little shaken up. You're not the first to be so. I guess I can be a bit intimidating." He had an amazing voice. It was deep and commanding, yet sweet and comforting. The same voice that you had heard when Yugi saved you from the tractor trailer.

"Are you… the spirit?"

"That's me!" he answered with a smile. He held out his hand. You took it and he helped you to your feet.

"What's your name?" you asked.

Suddenly his face flashed a strange expression. It looked like a cross between annoyance and… sadness. "To be honest, I don't know."

"You don't know your own name?" you said puzzled.

Seeing your look he answered, "I guess that when your thousands of years old, things just slip your mind."

"T-THOUSANDS?!" you said amazed.

"Perhaps I should explain." he said with an anime sweatdrop. He did.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Diary Entry

Chapter 6: The Diary Entry

Time: 5:19 PM

Date: Tuesday, April 6th 1998

Location: Your bedroom

After your meeting with the Pharaoh, your head was spinning. (Flashbacks in italics.)

_"If you don't know your name then what should I call you?" _

_"That's a good question. Since I'm a Pharaoh, I've been called many things. However, I prefer to be called Yami."_

_"Well Yami, I guess I owe you an apology."_

_"Whatever for?" he asked._

_"Well, it's pretty obvious that you were the one that saved my life so I'd better repay you." You then kissed Yami on the cheek. He flushed the same color as Yugi. You blushed as well. _

_"Thanks." He said, clearly embarrassed. _

_"No, thank you." you said._

You decided that with all the things that happened to you today, you should write in your diary. This is what you wrote:

Dear Diary,

Where to begin? So many things happened today! Yugi and Yami saved my life, I dueled against Yami, I met Yami, and I kissed two boys in one day! That's gotta be some kind of record, or at least for me. I have to admit, those two are very cool. Yet whenever I'm with one of them I can't think straight. Am I in love? I'm not sure.

Then, there's Dustin and Beverly. Naturally, I have already received the daily beating. This time, Beverly joined in. That doesn't happen often. She must have had a bad day at the bar. For such a short woman she packs quite a punch. I need some time to think. Till tomorrow, Diary.

You looked at the entry. There wasn't much more to say. Your stepfather had sent you to bed without supper. You decided to practice your game a little more. (So what else is new?) Thank God he didn't know about your secret stash of Snickers bars. You laughed to yourself. That night, when you slept, for the first time in 9 years, there were no nightmares. No fires. No body bags. No fathers. No horrifying gaze. Finally, you had peace.

TEA'S POV…

You got up the next morning, Tea got up, grabbed a banana. Her dad said bye and she left for school. When you arrived at school you saw Yugi. He looked lost in thought.

"What's up, Yugi?" she asked brightly.

"Nothing." he said. You could tell that he was lying. He was a very bad liar.

"C'mon Yugi. You don't expect me to believe that. I've known you for 6 years. I can tell when you're lying." He looked troubled. She asked what was wrong.

"Alright. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, especially not Amy."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I've been talking to Yami and he agrees with me. I think that were both in love with Amy." Tea looked stunned.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want to tell her, but I'm scared to. I also want to tell her before Yami. Otherwise, he'll have the advantage." You thought for a moment. You really didn't want to give him advice for getting a girl besides you. That was something you couldn't do. Still, you couldn't bring yourself to give him bad advice on purpose. That wouldn't be right at all. No, you decided that you just had to play it safe for a while.

"Yugi, if you want my advice, then just tell her. Girls like guys who are honest with us. We like that."

"Really?"

"Yep. We love it. My advice is, don't keep it a secret. Tell her flat out." He thought about it for a moment.

Finally, he said "I'll think about it."

To Be Continued…


	7. Decisions

Chapter 7: Decisions

Time: 12:18

Date: Wednesday, April 7th, 1998

Location: Domino High School Playground

YUGI'S POV…

"Man Yug. Your game is really off." said Joey

"Good game Joey." you said. "I can't concentrate" you said to him, "Maybe I'd better just stop playing." he nodded.

"Tomorrow Yug." he said, clearly disappointed.

"I can't think straight." you said to Yami, "I can't get Amy out of my mind. I mean, everyone's noticing."

Yami answered, "If you don't tell her soon you'll be a nervous wreck. And you won't let me tell her for some reason. Why can't I tell her?"

"I'd rather not answer that." Suddenly, you were knocked to the ground. "Whoa!" you yelled. You flushed scarlet. You turned burgundy when you saw that you had bumped into Amy. "Oh! Amy, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" She got an anime sweatdrop.

"Yugi, I'm fine. Look, I'm still in one piece." You looked at her and suddenly, Yami switched with you and locked you in the Millennium Puzzle.

"What the Heck?! Pharaoh?!" you yelled at Yami.

"Sorry partner, but if you won't tell her, then I will!"

YAMI'S POV…

"Uh, Amy?" She looked startled. She didn't expect you to swap with Yugi like that.

"Hey Yami! What's up?"

"I… I…"

"Yes…?" she said to you, wondering why you were stuttering.

"N-never mind." He said, very embarrassed. "Er… okay… I'll see you later."

"Y-yeah… sure." she said looking at you strangely

Time: 6:25 PM

Date: Wednesday, April 7th, 1998

Location: Your bedroom

BACK TO YOUR POV…

Dear Diary,

Today was awkward. Extremely awkward. I bumped into Yami (literally) and he was so embarrassed. Too embarrassed to just be about bumping into me. I was too. I came so close to telling him how I felt… but I chickened out. What the hell is wrong with me?! What's more is that he looked like he wanted to say something as well… could it be possible he feels the same way? I hope so. I've had nothing but heartache for 9 years, ever since the fire. What the heck should I do?

You looked at the entry and thought. When you were done, you made up your mind.

PS. I'll do it tomorrow at lunch.

To Be Continued…


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Time: 9:57 AM

Date: Thursday, April 8th, 1998

Location: Bible class

YOUR POV…

As you sat in Bible class, you weren't really paying attention, however suddenly the teacher said something that caught your heart. He read a verse that really made sense as if God was approving your decision. He said "Perfect love expels all fear." Now you were sure of your decision.

Time: 12:09

Date: Thursday, April 8th, 1998

Location: Domino High School Playground

STILL YOUR POV…

"H-hi Yugi." you said, stuttering slightly.

"Hello Amy." answered Yami. Boy, they swapped a lot!

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." he said. You then led him to the area behind the building.

You said to him, "Nice day." trying to make small talk.

"Yes. Would you…?"

"Yes?" You were grasping at straws trying to stall. "Would you like to go to a movie with me and Yugi?" he blurted out. You flushed scarlet. He did too and he covered his mouth. "Er… sorry." he said.

"I'd love to!" you said brightly.

"R-really?!"

"Sure!" you said. You were bursting with happiness.

To Be Continued…


	9. Moving Forward

Chapter 9: Moving Forward

Time: 8:02

Date: Friday, April 9th 1998

Location: Loews Theater

YOUR POV…

You were so happy. Not only did you have a date with Yugi and Yami, but your step father had actually agreed to let you see him, however that might have been because he was engrossed in his magazine. You didn't want to think about what was waiting for you at home. Soon Yugi appeared. "Hey Yugi!" you said.

"Hi Amy!" he said gasping for air. Once he caught his breath you bought the popcorn, he bought the tickets and you entered theater 9.

When you left the theater Yugi started talking to you. He finally asked you a very interesting question. "Er, Amy, Yami and I were wondering if you'd like…"

"Yes?" you egged him on. You knew what he was going to ask, and you were busting with happiness.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to keep on going out with both of us." You were puzzled.

"What do you mean? How can I date both you and Yami?"

"Well Yami said that he would be happy to share you until you chose one of us. Er- if you want to, I mean." You were shocked. But, you recovered from it and your insticts took control. You kissed him. You kissed him full on the lips. It was a sweet, loving kiss.

"I love you." you whispered to him. It was heaven. Just you and the two men you loved. When you went home, you didn't even mind when Dustin beat you like a dog for going AWOL.You were shell-shocked by love. In fact, if you were blown up with an H-bomb, you probably wouldn't have noticed.

Time: 12:10

Date: Monday, April 12th, 1998

Location: Domino High School Playground

YAMI'S POV…

As you sat in the Millennium Puzzle waiting for Amy, you were deep in thought. This happened often since you never came out during school, unless you had to, or at lunch. You were thinking about the future and you were troubled. You knew that one day you would have to save the world and leave, but at what cost? You'd have to leave Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey and most of all, Amy. You would live in the Afterlife, doomed to an eternity of solitude and seclusion.

On the one hand you could stay and do nothing, but the world, including Amy, would be destroyed. On the other hand, you could leave and never see them again, only being comforted by the thought that they were alive and well, but you wouldn't be able to enjoy that. You would have prolonged this fierce mental battle for hours, however, Amy arrived. Yugi had asked her if she wanted the gang to know, and she said yes, as long as she was there. Reluctantly, you left the Puzzle and went out in spirit form.

YOUR POV…

Yesterday, on your way home, you and Yugi came to an agreement. He hated secrets, so you decide to tell the gang that you were dating. You were so happy. For the first time since the fire, you felt loved. Before you reached the typical lunch bench, Yami came up to you in spirit form. You had seen him do that before. "What's up Yami?" you asked.

"Nothing much. Does a guy need an excuse to talk to his girlfriend?"

"True. When do you want to go out again?" you asked, looking forward to it.

"I don't know. Probably a restaurant. Nothing too formal."

"Good. How's Yugi doing?" you asked.

"He's fine. He wanted to talk to Tea alone for a minute, so I decided I'd see you."

MEANWHILE…

YUGI'S POV…

"Hey Tea." you said to your friend.

"What is it Yugi? Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, on the contrary! I've got some great news!" you said, getting more excited by the second.

"What?! What?!" she said, also getting excited.

"I took your advice! I went out on a date with Amy!"

"YES! Did you tell her how you felt?" you said pretending. You weren't really happy. In fact you felt like your insides were on fire.

"Did I? She told me that she felt the same way!"

"Alright Yugi!" she said with an smirk.

"There's just one little problem." Tea did an anime fall.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

"Well, she said that also felt the same way about Yami. Now we both have to date her equally until she picks one of us." you said sadly.

"Hoo boy… a love triangle… that's not good."

"I know. What do you suggest?" he asked.

"I… I dunno…" she said sadly. Although you had told her that Yami liked Amy too, she didn't think that a girl, besides you, could fall in love with a 5000-year-old Pharaoh. It tore her apart inside until finally, she said to you, "I-I'll think about it…?"

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: The Millennium Puzzle (Pharaoh's Court)

YUGI'S POV…

You were in the puzzle looking for the Pharaoh. You didn't want to do this, but it looked like the only way. Jealousy was burning in you like fire, and you refueled it. "Pharaoh! Come on out! I know you're hiding somewhere in here!" you said, anger rising by the second.

"What's the matter Yugi?" said Yami, who suddenly appeared from one of the doors. "What is it?" he said.

"I'll tell you what it is! We can't keep dating the same girl! Something's got to give, and it's not gonna be me! Get your dueldisc Yami, because it's time to duel!" Yami looked stunned.

To Be Continued…


	10. King of Games VS King of Games PART 1

Chapter 10: King of Games VS King of Games: PART 1

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown:

Location: The Millennium Puzzle (Pharaoh's Court)

NO ONE'S POV…

Yami just stood there, motionless. "Come on Yami. You and I have to duel, for Amy's sake." Yugi said.

He hesitated, and then answered, "I don't want to do this, but if you insist, then I'll do what I must." He slapped on his duel disc.

Yugi and Yami drew their starting hands. "I'll start things off! Draw!" said Yugi. "I play a card face down and then I summon a monster in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Very well. I draw. Now I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400, 1200). Celtic Guardian, attack!" Yami said, wanting to end this quickly.

"You've just flipped my Marshmallon (300, 500), and in turn, activated his special ability! Not only can it not be destroyed in battle, but when it's flipped you take 1000 damage! (Yugi LP: 4000 Yami LP: 3000)" said Yugi with a smile.

"Dammit! I play a card face down and end my turn."

"Perfect! Now I activate my face down card, Marshmallon Glasses. When both this and Marshmallon are on my side, it means that from now on you can only attack my Marshmallon. Next I summon Silent Swordsman LV 0 (1000, 1000)! This means that during each of my turns he increases by one level. Not only that but he gains 500 ATK for each time he levels up! Finally, I play four cards face down and I end my turn."

"Hoo boy. I draw. I activate my Dust Tornado! This means that I can destroy your Marshmallon Glasses! Next, I sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000, 1700)! Next, I activate Sage's Stone. This means I can summon my Dark Magician (2500, 2100)! Now, Dark Magician Girl, ATTACK!"

"Not so fast… I activate the card Turn Jump! This moves the turn count ahead by three turns, and you know what that means. Silent Swordsman advances to Level 3 (2500, 1000)!"

"Well at least I get to destroy your monster."

"No you don't! I activate Lovestruck Salesman. That means that I can protect my monster against one attack. That means only you lose a monster. Namely, Dark Magician."

"No! Not him!" yelled Yami. The Dark Magician disappeared. "I play a card face down and end my turn."

"My move. First of all, Silent Swordsman advances to level 4 (3000, 1000). Next, I attack your Dark Magician Girl with him." said Yugi.

"I activate Mirror Force! This destroys all monsters in attack mode on your side." said Yami.

"Wrong. I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter (What a name! How do they even fit it on the card?!). This means that I can remove one of my monsters from play for the duration of the turn. After that, it comes back. This means that your Mirror Force doesn't work. In other words, the attack hits." (Yugi: 4000 Yami: 2300)

Yami looked at Yugi and sighed. "Yugi, I may be behind right now but I am NOT, repeat NOT, going to lose this duel. I would have been happy to smooth this over and talk about it, but you leave me no choice. It's my move."

To Be Continued…


	11. King of Games VS King of Games PART 2

Chapter 11: King of Games VS. King of Games PART 2

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: Millennium Puzzle (Pharaoh's Court)

NO ONE'S POV…

Even though the duel just started a few minutes ago, it felt like hours for the two partners, ruthlessly cutting each other down to size. Yami smiled.

He thought to himself, Yugi has kept me down this entire duel! The only way out is to summon that monster. "I summon Skilled White Magician! (1700, 1900) He has a very special ability. Each time I use a spell I add one Spell Counter onto him, and when he has three Spell Counters, I can destroy him to summon Buster Blader, as long as he doesn't attack that turn.

"Uh…" said Yugi, sensing he was in trouble. "First, I activate the spell Monster Replay. This lets me summon a monster from the grave; however it's destroyed after 5 turns. Or, if it's already destroyed, it's removed from play. I choose to re-summon Dark Magician! Next, I activate another spell, Thousand Knives! This lets me destroy a monster on the field as long as I have Dark Magician. I choose to destroy Marshmallon! Finally, I activate Magician's Destruction! This lets me discard 4 cards to destroy a monster on your side. After that, Dark Magician's ATK and DEF are halved (DM's new ATK and DEF: 1250, 1050)."

"No! Not my Silent Swordsman!"

"This means that Skilled White Magician has three Counters. I sacrifice him to summon my Buster Blader."

"Crap." was all Yugi could reply

"And now, I activate my final card; Polymerization! I fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon… DARK PALADIN (2900, 2500)!!"

"OH NO! NOT HIM!"

"Dark Paladin gets 500 extra ATK for every Dragon on the field, and in our graveyards! I count 4. Namely, the 3 that I just discarded for Magician's Destruction."

"FOUR?!" screamed Yugi.

"Yes. This means that Dark Paladin's ATK becomes 4400! Dark Paladin, ATTACK!!" said Yami. Yes! he thought to himself. He was happy, but only for a minute. Mostly because of the fact that his own Life Points, along with Yugi's were 0. "What in the world?! Yugi?! Did you do this?"

He smiled. "Yep! I activated the trap Self Destruct Button. I can only use it when I'm about to lose, and when it's activated we both lose all of our life points." Yami was amazed.

B-but you said that you didn't want to share Amy! This doesn't make any sense, I mean… Wait a second! Was this all a test?!" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I know that I can take this relationship, but I needed to make sure that you could too." he said.

"Well? Did I pass?" he said, wanting to play along for a minute or two. Before you kicked the crap out him, that is.

"I'd say… yep! You proved that would do anything to assure her happiness, no matter the consequences. That's true love."

"You could've done this earlier in the day, couldn't you?" he asked with an anime sweatdrop.

"Hehe… that was part of the test too. To see if you were patient enough to put up with someone." Yugi smiled. Suddenly an irate Yami slapped him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" screamed Yugi with an anime vein.

"Piss off." Yami responded with a smirk.

To Be Continued…


	12. The Announcement

Chapter 12: The Announcement

Time: 7:01

Date: Tuesday, April 13, 1998

Location: The Turtle Game Shop (Yugi's house)

YUGI'S POV…

You awoke the next morning if possible, even more tired than before you went to sleep. With difficulty, and with an occasional groan, you got out of bed and went downstairs to find Grandpa eating an orange After you finished eating breakfast you went out the door to school to see Amy running up to you.

YOUR POV…

"Hey Yugi!" you said, kissing him

"Hi Amy." Yugi said, returning the kiss. You were loving the moment, and Yugi was too. "What about Yami?" you asked confusedly.

"I asked him not to come out until lunch when we tell the gang. That's not a problem, right?"

"No, I agreed to it, I just forgot. Seriously though, you have got to ease up! You look like you're afraid that I'll turn you down the first chance I get." you said.

"Sorry. It's just that you're the first girl I've ever loved, and I don't want to lose you." he said with a strange look on his face. It was the kind of look you give when you lie. You dismissed it as a trick of the sun. "You worry too much Yugi. I'm not that kind of girl." you said as you kissed him on the cheek. He suddenly brightened. "Thanks Amy. I love you."

"I love you too Yugi." you said, more honest then you had ever been in your life.

Time: 12:17 PM

Date: Tuesday, April 13th, 1998

Location: Domino High School Playground

As you walked to the picnic benches, you were holding Yugi's hand. No one noticed. As you both sat down, you winked at him. He nodded, and switched with Yami. It was time to come out and tell all. "Guys!" said Yami, "I've got big news, so listen for a second."

"What's up Yug?" asked Tristan.

"Amy and I..." he said, face burning.

"Yes?" asked Bakura.

"Amy and I… are a couple!" he finally said. Stunned silence.

"?!... really?" said Joey, Tristan and Duke in unison.

"Yep!" you replied, giving Yami a hug from the side and kissing his cheek. Then the uproar shouted with occasional "Wow!"'s and "Say whaaaa?!"'s. Yami looked at Tea. She gave both of you a thumbs-up. Or at least, she pretended to.

Time: 3:14 PM

Date: Tuesday, April 13th, 1998

Location: 154 Heather Avenue (Your house)

As you walked in the door, you were immediately shocked. Not because of the hit given to you by Dustin, but rather the lack thereof. When you entered the house, there was no yelling, no hitting, and no biting (Yes, you read that right.)

In fact, the only sound you heard was coming from the tiny radio in the kitchen, and that was always on. "Hello?" you called, regretting it the moment you did it. You expected Dustin to hit you from behind for making noise, but he didn't come. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. You figured that they were getting pissed at the bar. You decided that you'd have to cook for yourself tonight.

A while later, as you sat in the living room watching TV, you inadvertently clicked on the news. It said something about a suspicious-looking person in the area. At first you thought it was Dustin again, but you dismissed it. You were wondering what was taking Dustin and Beverly so long. You had arrived at home at 3, and now it was 6, and you were still waiting. Suddenly, you heard a noise. It was coming from the closet. You went to the closet, the knife that you were eating with and tiptoed over to the closet. As you opened the door, you screamed in terror. There, in the closet, on the ground was Beverly, with a knife in her back. To make a long story short, you fainted.

To Be Continued…


	13. Interrogation

Chapter 13: Interrogation

Time: 4:12 AM

Date: Wednesday, 14th, 1998

Location: Police Dept. Interrogation Room

YOUR POV…

You awoke, and found that you were in a chair in a strange room. Suddenly, a bright light turned on and you were startled. "Good Morning, young lady. Sleep well?" asked a man in the corner of the room sitting on a desk. You assumed that he was a detective, and that you were in the Jail.

"Wuzzgoinon?" was your reply.

"A few hours ago, a concerned citizen who shall remain nameless looked out her window. What she saw was you and a middle-aged woman on the floor with a knife in her back. You had fainted. The woman called 911 and the rest is history. Does that clear things up for you?" he asked. You decided to keep him talking, seeing as you were bolted to the chair.

"How long was I out?"

"How should we know? You're the one who fainted! Geez, kids today." he said exasperatedly. It struck you as obvious that this detective was not what you would call "Genial". No surprise there. You couldn't speak. You were stunned. Not that you were sad about Beverly, far from it, it's just that, what happened?

"Who'd do such a thing?" you asked no one in particular.

"The insanity of the human mind can cause many strange things." he answered, and for the first time since you met this detective, you agreed with every word he said.

Time: 10:31 AM

Date: Wednesday, April 14th, 1998

Location: Detention Center

STILL YOUR POV…

After the interrogation was over, they moved you to the Detention Center. Not that you were in trouble, they could tell that you didn't kill Beverly, but for some reason they still wanted bail money (bitches). You sat in your cell pondering the last few hours, when suddenly, someone on the PA called you and told you to report to the Visitor's Cell. Who could that be? You wondered.

"Yugi!? What are you doing here? This is a school day." you shouted in surprise.

"That's no way to greet me!" he said with a smile.

"That's not funny. I'm in the Detention Center, for crying out loud!" you said utterly confused, and for some reason, angry.

"Not for long! My Grandpa is here, getting your bail money. The whole gang is waiting outside!" he said happily. You were stunned. "Really? I can leave?" you said, feeling even more confused. "Well… not yet. First Grandpa has to sign some papers. You're gonna have to stay with us for a while, seeing as your home is now a crime scene."

"I'm staying with you?" you said, suddenly very happy.

"Yep! Now Amy, I know this is hard for you, but can you tell me what happened?" he said, suddenly serious.

"Sure. I've told so many people, that I'm pretty much used to it. Let's see… After you left my outside, I went in and saw no one there. I was a little surprised. I figured that they were at the bar-"

"What?! The bar?!" he said, horrified at the thought of having parents like them.

"Er…" you said, silently scolding yourself. Dammit, Amy! Why did you tell him that! You thought to yourself, cursing your stupidity.

"Amy…" Yugi began, "If you've been through some kind of trouble at home, tell me. I love you, and I want you to be happy." he said seriously. Suddenly you had an urge to kiss him, if only you weren't separated by a glass wall. Inside you mind a furious mental battle was going on. What should I do? I trust him, but should I cause him unnecessary worry? Should I tell him my suspicions about the murderer? You finally decided to come and tell all. For the first time in your life, you opened up.

To Be Continued…


	14. Reflections

Chapter 14: Reflections

Time: 9:15 PM

Date: Wednesday, April 14th 1998

Location: The Turtle Game Shop (Yugi's House)

YOUR POV…

As you ran the day's events through your mind, you felt wonderful. For the first time in your life, you opened up, and you found that you felt like a huge weight was lifted off your shoulders. (Flashback in italics.)

_"Alright, fine! I'll tell you. I trust you. I just didn't want to make you worry. Yes, I've had a horrible life. Ever since the fire when my parents died, I've lived with my foster parents, Dustin and Beverly." you said. _

_"What did they do to you?" Yugi asked with a sad look on his face. _

_"I'd rather not say. After all, that won't help us." you said. He nodded. "Let's just say that drugs do terrible things to a person's mind." _

_"Wait a sec! Fire?!" he said. "Yes. My parents died in a fire when I was 6." you said._

_"No wonder you didn't seem so sad. Here I thought that Beverly was your mother!" he said, saddened even further. _

_As you walked out of your cell, you went to the front desk. There was an old man with a bandana on his head that you assumed to be Yugi's Grandpa. Shortly after, Yugi introduced you. "Hello Amy." he said with a smile. _

_"Hi Mr. Mouto. Thanks for bailing me out. I'm sure it wasn't cheap." you said politely._

_"It was no trouble at all. Oh, and just call me Grandpa. Everyone else does." he said._

_"Sure… Grandpa." you said awkwardly._

_Finally, you arrived at the house. Grandpa pulled Yugi away for a moment. "Look, I know this is an awkward subject Yugi, but there is no way that I'm letting you stay in the same room as your girlfriend." Grandpa said knowingly. _

_"Errr… Sure Gramps, you do that…?" Yugi said, thoroughly embarrassed. _

_"Huh? Did you say something?" you said confusedly. _

_"Er… nothing Amy." _

_"How come Yami hasn't come out today?" you asked, missing him._

_"Well, Yami and I have been talking for a while and we agreed on a system, so that we can share you. I stay out for one day, he comes out the next. This way no one's feelings will be hurt." he said._

_"Oh… okay… I'll see him tomorrow." you said, a little deflated._

To Be Continued…


	15. Suspicion of Murder

Chapter 15: Suspicion of Murder

Time: 6:41 AM

Date: Wednesday, April 14th 1998

Location: Yugi's Living Room

YOUR POV…

As you awoke, even though you had to sleep on the couch, you felt great. For a couch, it was pretty comfy. As you went into Yugi's kitchen, you saw Yami and Grandpa at the table. Yugi was eating an apple, and Grandpa was reading the paper. Typical man., you thought to yourself. "Good morning Amy." said Grandpa smiling.

"Hey Amy." said Yami. You kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning." you said, "You guys are early risers! I mean, really." Grandpa smirked.

"Some habits never go away." he said. You then noticed that Yami looked preoccupied. You were about to draw attention to this when Grandpa spoke, "Amy, there's a thing about that Beverly woman in the paper."

"Really? What's it say?" you asked, perking up immediately.

"Nothing new. They still haven't figured out the case. Also, they haven't found that man, what was his name… Dustin! They've been looking for him for quite a while. In fact, they even have a court summons on him." said Grandpa. This didn't surprise you. As you ate, you wondered if you should tell Yami your suspicions.

Time: 7:49 AM

Date: Wednesday, April 14th, 1998

Location: En route to School

As you walked to school, you were getting worried. Yami had barely said a word to you and he looked so sad. You decided to ask. "Alright Yami, spill it! Why are you not talking. You look so sad… what's the matter?" He hesitated, and his face grew even sadder. Finally, he spoke.

"Well… I am sad. No, rather I'm worried. Very worried. About us, I mean." he said.

"Why are you worried? Are you worried that I'll leave you like Yugi was?" you asked full of concern.

"No… It's just that… nothing." he said, lying through his teeth.

"Come on Yami. I may not have known you long, but I still know you, and I can tell when you're lying. You just don't want to say it. I trust you, and I know you trust me. You can tell me anything." you said comfortingly.

"Well… alright. I tell you. It just seems that whenever Yugi and I are happy for whatever reason, fate comes along and takes it away. Call me what you want, but I'm afraid that being with me is putting you in danger. There are problems that come with holding the Millennium Puzzle. One of which, seems to be to keep the wearer from true happiness. I'm just afraid that if you stay with me, you'll be taken by another evil." he said, sadder than ever. You didn't respond. You were stunned at how right he was. Now you were worried. However, you shook it off. You replied.

"Look, I know what you mean. I may not have a Millennium Item, but I know heartache. That's all I'vegotten for 6 years. But unlike you, I don't dwell on it. If there's one thing I've learned, it's to not let life keep you down. When something bad happens, I've learned to just move on. If you focus on the past, you'll never see the light at the end of the tunnel. Seriously, if I let every problem get me down, I'd just about be the most miserable person on earth. I love you guys. If there's something wrong, tell me and I'll help you." you said, with an air of finality in your tone. Yami smiled.

"Thank you Amy. I love you too." he said and you kissed.

To Be Continued…


	16. Solution

**_READ THIS OR DIE! Until some reviews are given for this or other chapters, chapter 17 won't be up for a while. I now accept anonymous reviews._**

Chapter 16: Solution

Time: 11:02 AM

Date: Wednesday, April 14th, 1998

Location: World History class

YOUR POV…

As you sat in your seat you were fighting a furious mental battle. To tell, or not to tell. You were so wrapped up in your dilemma that you didn't notice when it was time to hand in your homework on Napoleon (Then again, you never were the best academically). "Miss Warren." said the Mr. Cruller impatiently, "I notice that you didn't hand in your work. Is there an excuse for this misconduct?"

You immediately snapped out of the zone. "Huh?" you said blearily.

"I said; Miss Warren, why haven't you handed in your work? Is there an excuse?" he said with that stupid ridiculously high voice of his.

"Um…" you said dumbly.

"Detention, Miss Warren. Perhaps that will teach you to do the work assigned to you. My office after school, thank you." he said with a smirk. Man, you hated him! You'd like to take that cross-dressing son of a bitch and wring his neck with his own frilly scarf! (Back away slowly… Wait, is he really a male or not?) Then the bell rang.

Time: 3:07 PM

Date: Wednesday, April 14th, 1998

Location: Mr. Cruller's room

YOUR POV…

Even though you got busted and was now sitting in a classroom, you were almost glad it happened. It gave you time to think. Should I tell Yugi and Yami my suspicions? No… I've got no proof, It'd be slander. Still, I need to tell someone. If only my parents were still alive. It would make this so much easier… you thought to yourself. Finally, after almost an hour, you decided to spill the beans.

Time: 6:12 PM

Date: Wednesday, April 14th, 1998

Location: Yugi's living room

YAMI'S POV…

You sat on the couch with Amy. She looked preoccupied. Grandpa was in the room, so you wouldn't dare try to put the move on her or try to ask about her look. Finally, Grandpa left the room so you pounced on your chance. "Amy," you said, "You look preoccupied. Is something wrong?" you asked.

"No, nothing wrong. I've just been thinking about the murder a lot lately." she said. You thought so.

"What about?"

YOUR POV…

You decided that it was time. "I think you'd better get Yugi. I want him to hear this." suddenly he appeared in spirit form, silent. "I've been thinking about the murder and I wasn't sure if I should tell you two. After all, I have no proof." you said. They looked at you, paying full attention. "I think I know who did it." you said. Suddenly, he looked worried. This only happened for a split-second, so you ignored it.

"Who do you think…?" asked Yugi in spirit form.

"Don't say I'm nuts but, I think it was Dustin." you said, waiting for him to laugh. He didn't.

"I thought so." said Yami. You couldn't believe it! He agreed with you!

"From the moment I heard, I was sure of it. I mean look at the facts. You come home and find the body. Where is he? Nowhere to be found. I agree completely." Yugi chimed in. You were still surprised, but you spoke.

"To be honest, I'm a bit scared. You guys don't know what he does when he's angry. I have a feeling that he might have meant to kill me. I'm not sure why I think this. It just seems like the truth." you said. He looked concerned.

"Don't be scared Amy. If he tries to mess with you, I'll kill him! I promise you that!" said Yugi. You and Yami were amazed. You had never seen him so agitated. For such a little guy he packed quite a punch (figuratively speaking, of course). Still, you were touched.

"Aw… Yugi…" you said embarrassed. You smiled. "I'd kiss you, but uh..." you said meaning the fact that he was just a spirit. He turned scarlet, and Yami got a sweatdrop. As the night wore on, you felt happy that you told someone, and you went to sleep on the couch that night smiling.

To Be Continued…


	17. Evil

Chapter 17: A New Evil

Time: 3:25 PM

Date: Thursday, April 15th, 1998

Location: Cosmo Avenue

YOUR POV…

The next day, you were walking back to Yugi's place. Yugi had a doctor's appointment so you decided to go alone. As you walked home, suddenly a pair of arms grabbed you, covered your mouth and put a cloth with chloroform to your face. After some struggling, you blacked out.

Time: Unknown, but probably a few hours later

Date: Unknown, but probably that day

Location: Unknown

STILL YOUR POV…

You awoke to find yourself in a factory. You were bolted to a chair. Suddenly a bright light turned on. You almost screamed. "Good. You're awake." said a voice. "W-where am I?" you said groggily.

"That doesn't matter. At least not now. However there is something that might interest you." said the voice. Suddenly, another light turned on and you saw a huge machine in front of you. You screamed. There, at the top, was Yugi, knocked out.

"You monster! What did you do to him?!" you yelled, suddenly fully awake.

"I wouldn't worry about him right now. See, as long as the machine is off, no harm can come to one hair on his spiky little head. But, I have the remote in my hand." he said.

"Where are you? I can't see you?" you said confused. "Behind you." said the voice. Your chair swiveled around. He had a mask on, so you couldn't see his face. His voice was unlike any you'd ever heard. It sent chills down your spine.

"What do you want with us?" you asked angrily.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is this; You and I are going to duel! However there is a catch; the loser gets sent to the Shadow Realm! If you win, I'll free your little boyfriend up there. But if you lose, well, I'll take your soul and press the button, sending little Yugi over there to his death. Do we have a deal?" he asked.

You hesitated, but you knew it was the only way out. "Fine." you said.

"Perfect!" he said. He flipped a switch, and the locks on your hands and feet opened. You got up.

"Duel!" you said in unison.

You drew your starting hand and grimaced. This wasn't going to end well.

To Be Continued…


	18. The Eight Metallica

Chapter 18: The Eight Metallica

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

YET AGAIN YOUR POV…

You looked at your starting hand and groaned. Things didn't look good. This was your stating hand; Storm Signal, Storm Hero – Lightning Dude, Cyclone, Thunder Whip, Thunderstorm and Storming Destruction.

"I'll go first." you said. "I'll play two cards face down. Next I'll summon Storm Hero – Lightning Dude (1700, 1400) and end my turn."

"My turn."

"Not so fast! I activate the trap Spell Dustshoot! This lets me look at your hand and put a spell or trap in it back into your deck. Put back that Heavy Storm."

"Fine! I summon The Eight Metallica – Obsidian (1000, 1900)! This means that I have to pay 300 Life Points (Your LP4000. Unknown Person's LP3700). This also means that I can switch it to defense position. I will. After that I'll play 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Great. I activate a spell; Thunder Whip! This gives a thunder type monster on my side 300 more ATK! I equip it to Lightning Dude (2000, 1400). Next, I attack your Obsidian!" you said. He made an odd noise.

"Then I activate Instant Replay! This lets me discard my entire hand to attack again! I attack you directly! (Your LP: 4000. Unknown Persons LP: 1700). Finally I activate Lightning Dude's special ability; Whenever he attacks I have to destroy a spell or a trap, or else he's destroyed. I choose to destroy your 2 face down cards!" you smiled. For such a bad hand, you were doing great! One more direct attack and he was done for! To your shock, he smiled!

"Very good. You are very good. My move! First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This lets me destroy a spell or trap. Namely, your face down card. Next, I activate Premature Burial! This lets me pay 800 Life Points to summon a monster from my graveyard (Your LP: 4000. Unknown Person's LP: 900). I then sacrifice my newly reborn Obsidian to summon… The Eight Metallica – Platinum (2500, 1900)! First of all, I have to pay 300 Life Points (Your LP: 4000. Unknown Person's LP: 600). Next I activate Platinum's special effect! This means I can change your monster into a Dark attributed Dragon. After that I gain Life Points equal to half of its ATK! This lets me gain 1000 Life Points (Your LP: 4000. Unknown Person's LP: 1600)! Finally, I attack. (Your LP: 3500. Unknown Person's LP: 1600)."

"Fine. Since you destroyed a Strom Hero, I can summon another! I choose Storm Hero – Wind Guy (600, 900)!" you said,

"Whatever. I play a card face down and end my turn." he said annoyed.

"My turn!" Uh-oh. you thought to yourself. I have no cards in my hand thanks to Instant Replay. I'd better make this count! If I do well this turn, I'll win! Come on Heart of the Cards! I need your help! You looked at the card you drew and smiled. You were going to win.

"First of all, Wind Guy's effect activates. If he stays on the field for more than one turn, one time only, I can remove a card on the field for 1 turn. I choose your Eight Metallica – Platinum!"

"No matter. Your monster is too weak to destroy me. Besides, I have a facedown to protect me." he said

"Not for long! I sacrifice Wind Guy to summon… Jinzo (2400, 1000)!" you said triumphantly.

"Oh no, not Jinzo!" he said frantically.

"Yes, Jinzo! He has a great effect that negates the effects of all traps! This means that you can't activate your facedowns! Jinzo, ATTACK!" you said.

"NO!" screamed the masked man (Your LP: 3500. Unknown Person's LP: 0). It was over. You won. You ran to him and took off his mask. You gasped. He was a machine! You almost fainted, however you remained conscious and got Yugi off of the machine. He was still drugged when the police arrived.

"Good night Yugi. Sleep well."

And you fell over to the ground.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chi

Chapter 19: Chi

Time: 8:02 AM

Date: Friday, April 16th, 1998

Location: Yugi's house

YOUR POV…

You awoke a few minutes later to see Yami on his across from you in a chair, awake. You were lying on a seat in the Yugi's living room. "Good morning Amy. Sleep well?" he asked.

"Huh…?" you said sleepily. If you hadn't known better you'd say that you were drugged, not Yugi. Suddenly, you awoke. "Yami! You're awake! How's Yugi?" you asked.

"He's fine. He woke up about an hour ago. It's nothing to worry about. He owes you." he said, with his calming, deep voice.

"That's good to hear." you said, super relieved.

Time: 2:54 PM

Date: Friday, April 16th, 1998

Location: History Class

YOUR POV (NATURALLY)…

A while later, you were sitting in class listening to Mr. Cruller rambling on with some nonsense about the Mohegans. Utter nonsense. Why study American history if you were in JAPAN? However, it didn't bother you because you were too engrossed in your own thoughts. Gee. I wonder why I haven't heard anything about that machine-guy. I suppose the police are trying to keep it under wraps. I don't know why, but even though that guy is gone, I still don't feel safe. 

Suddenly Yami, in spirit form, materialized behind you. You didn't notice until he spoke. What's up? Suddenly, you were interrupted from your thoughts and got the crap scared out of you by Yami. You screamed. Then you remembered that you were in class. Everyone was looking at you.

"Hehe… Sorry." you said sheepishly. Thank God that the bell rang immediately after you said that. When you exited the class, you immediately started unloading on Yami in your mind. Yami you idiot! Why the hell did you do that ?! EVERYONE WAS LOOKING AT ME!! you screamed at him in your mind.

Hehe. Sorry, I didn't think that would happen. You startle easily, don't you? he said. That ticked you off. 

Oh shut up, or else I'll… you thought, pausing.

You'll what? he said, teasing you.

_I'll force Yugi to act like Napolean Dynamite again!_ you said, teasing him back. He really hated that movie

His eyes bulged in fear, and vanished. Suddenly you realized that you had seriously freaked him out. Even you didn't like that movie. Besides, you needed someone to talk to. 

Wait a sec- then you realized that he had already left. Dammit! I'd better apologize later.

A few minutes later, on your way back to Yugi's home, you were still a bit worried. Yugi got detention for forgetting his homework (Not really his fault, seeing as yesterday he got kidnapped and held for ransom. After all, when that happens, homework isn't very high on your to-do list, but I digress.) You decided to stop at the video store. This was something that you didn't do often, but seeing as it was Friday, and Yugi was unavailable, you thought you'd get a movie. You entered the store.

"Ah hello Amy. Nice to see you. Do you need any help finding something?" asked Chi, the owner.

"No thanks Chi. Just looking." you said. After about 15 minutes, you found your movie, and were about to check out, when suddenly you heard a voice. You turned around and saw Chi. Only, this wasn't the Chi you knew. His eyes were glazed, his speech slurred and you were disgusted to notice that he was drooling slightly.

"Hehe… hello Amy…" you screamed. You then tried to get out, but sure enough, it was locked.

"You aren't leaving here that easily. In order to leave, you have to beat me in a duel." he said.

"Fine! I'll duel." you said.

"However, this is a Shadow Game!" he said, and suddenly, a duel disc appeared on his wrist and the store faded into darkness.

To Be Continued…


	20. Fight of the Flare PART 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any affiliated characters or companies, least of all 4kids. But I do own the OC's. Enjoy my crappy-ass story.

Chapter 20: Fight of the Flare PART 1

Time: Unknown

Date: Friday, April 16th, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YOUR POV…

You drew your starting hand. It was; Storm Hero – Thunder Fool, Storm Signal, Caius the Shadow Monarch, Storm Warning and Storm Hero – Weatherman. You drew Weather Forecast. This was a good hand. You were off to a good start.

"I'll go first!" said Chi, "I summon an old favorite of mine, UFO Turtle (1400, 1200)! After that, I'll end my turn." You were puzzled. He had summoned a very weak monster and nothing else. Interesting.

"Fine then, my turn." you said. "By discarding my Storm Hero – Thunder Fool, I activate his special ability! This means that I can add 1 spell and one trap in my deck to my hand, as long as I don't draw on my next turn." you said as you took your cards. Next I summon my Storm Hero – Weatherman (1500, 350). Next I attack your UFO Turtle!"

"Not quite! You see when UFO Turtle is destroyed in battle, I can summon 1 Fire monster in my deck. I choose, Solar Flare Dragon (1500, 1000)." said Chi, smirking.

"Whatever. I play a card face down (Magic Jammer) and end my turn." you said, deflated.

"Good. I draw!" he said. Suddenly, you noticed that you felt very warm. You called him out on this.

"Wait a sec! Why is it so hot in here?" you asked.

"Hehe… remember, this is a Shadow Game. Since I created this field, I decided to add a little twist. Every time you end your turn, the temperature rises by 10 degrees! Soon, if you wait too long, this place will be as hot as a volcano! Enjoy." he said. That seriously scared you.

"Anyway" he said, "I summon a friend of mine, another Solar Flare Dragon (1500, 1000). After that, I'll play a facedown and end my turn. This means that my Solar Flare Dragon's effect activates. Every time I end my turn, you lose 500 Life Points for each one! Since I have 2, you lose 1000 Life Points!"

"What?!" you screamed. (Your LP: 3000 Chi's LP: 3900)

"Not only that, but they have another ability. If there is another Pyro type monster on my side, they can't be attacked, and since they are both Pyro, neither can be attacked!" he said gleefully.

"WHAT?!" you screamed, still in agony from the damage. _Uh-oh._ you thought to yourself. _He's got me backed into a corner and I can't get out. Yugi…_

To Be Continued…


	21. Fight of the Flare PART 2

Chapter 21: Fight of the Flare PART 2

Time: Unknown

Date: Friday, April 16th, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YOUR POV…

You grimaced. It was your turn, and you were out of moves. But… you kept thinking until you thought_ Of course! It's right in front of me! I can take them both out in one turn and do some serious damage. I still can't draw because of Thunder Fool, but perhaps that won't matter. Heart of the Cards, help me out! I need it!_ "My turn!" you said. "I can't draw, so I guess I'll just use an old favorite of mine. Namely, Fissure! This spell destroys one monster on your side with the lowest ATK. Since they are equal, it doesn't matter. I'll just destroy one of your Solar Flare Dragons!" Chi screamed. This was good. However, you weren't done.

"Next I sacrifice my Weatherman to summon… Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400, 1000)! He's got a wicked ability. When he's summoned I can remove any card I want from play! I choose your other Solar Flare Dragon!" you said.

"HUH?" said Chi.

"Yes! I then attack you directly with Caius! (Your LP: 3000 Chi's LP: 1600). I end my turn." you said, bracing yourself for the temperature to rise. You weren't disappointed. Chi looked very tired. He was huffing and puffing.

"Huff Huff Huff… Fine! I activate the card Dian Keto the Cure Master! This means that I gain 1000 Life Points! (Your LP: 3000 Chi's LP: 2600)." he said. Hoo boy… you thought to yourself.

"Next I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted! This lets me summon a monster from my graveyard. I choose Solar Flare Dragon! Next, I activate the card Dimension Fusion! This allows me to pay 2000 Life Points to summon all monsters that were removed from play! I summon my other Solar Flare Dragon! But, I'm not done yet. I activate Polymerization so I can fuse my 3 Solar Flare Dragons together to summon… Solar Prominence Dragon (3500, 1800)!"

"My god!" you said in disbelief.

"This card's got a killer ability! Every turn I can add a Flare Counter onto him, and at any time I can remove all Flare Counters. If I do this, you lose 500 Life Points for each! Not only that, but if there is a Fire attribute monster on the field, he can't be attacked at all! Finally, I add a Counter onto him and attack! Destroy Caius the Shadow Monarch!" he said manically.

"OH NO!" you said. "NOT CAIUS!" (Your LP: 2100 Chi's LP: 600). Soon, you regained your composure. You thought, Oh no. Just as I get out of one of his traps, he sets another! Come on Heart of the Cards, guide me!!

"DRAW!" you said with vigor. You looked at your card and smiled. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I can draw 2 cards." you drew them, and smiled. "This duel's over! I activate, Zeal of the Dark Fiend! This means that I can pay 2000 Life Points to summon a Dark Zeal token on both sides of the field!" (Your LP: 100 Chi's LP: 600) you said.

"Huh?! Are you nuts?! You just spent almost all of your Life Points to give me a free monster!" he said, utterly confused.

"Hehe… I'm not the one who's nuts. I'm about to win! I activate my other card, Monster Reincarnation! This lets me add a monster in my graveyard to my hand. I choose, Caius the Shadow Monarch." you said.

"OH NO! NOT CAIUS AGAIN!" he said, seriously freaking out.

"Yes. Next, I sacrifice my Dark Zeal token to summon him! You know what that means. I can remove from play a monster on the field! I choose your Dark Zeal token!" you said.

"What?! Why didn't you destroy my Solar Prominence Dragon?" he said, not knowing that he just lost.

"Very simple. When Caius removes a Dark monster from play, he gets another ability. It makes you take 1000 damage!" you said.

"WHAT?!" screamed Chi. You smiled. You won. (Your LP: 100 Chi's LP: 0)

To Be Continued…


	22. Yugi's Idea

Chapter 22: Yugi's Idea

Time: 4:46 PM

Date: Friday, April 16th, 1998

Location: Yugi's house

YOUR POV…

You ran up to the door of Yugi's house to find Yami and Yugi right outside the door. "Hey guys!" you yelled to them.

"Huh? Amy?! What are you doing out here?! You didn't have detention!" Yami asked, really confused.

"It's a long story. I'll talk when we're inside. Is Grandpa home?" you asked.

"No, he called and told me that he had gone to someone's house. He told me, 'If you kids do one thing that you'll regret later, I'll disown you and put you on the streets!' he said with a great impression.

"Okay first, ew. Second, cool impression. Third, what the hell?!" you said in disbelief, "Does he have no faith in us at all?!"

"Apparently not." he said with a sweatdrop, amused by your reaction.

Time: 4:52 PM

Date: Friday, April 16th, 1998

Location: Yugi' kitchen

YAMI'S POV…

"Okay then, we're comfortable inside the house. Now what was it you had to tell me?" you said, suddenly concerned.

"I'll tell you, but Yugi should hear as well. Let him out." said Amy. Suddenly Yugi appeared beside you.

What is it Amy? asked Yugi, and she told you and Yugi the whole story.

LATER, YUGI'S POV…

"You were attacked again. I can't believe it. I didn't think that there were more than of them. Did he say anything about another, or a leader?" you asked.

"No." said Amy. "As far as I know, this is all a huge coincidence. And I can't tell anyone else, I have no proof. What do you think?" Yami looked puzzled as if he was thinking. Suddenly, Yugi spoke.

"Well, it's obvious that someone or something is after you. There are two questions; 1: Are they connected to each other or the murder, and 2: Are there more of them?" you said.

"What are you, a freaking detective?" She said teasingly. You blushed.

"Nonetheless, it's true." said Yami.

"Anyway, I think that we should try to find out their agenda. Namely, why they're attacking you. Amy, after you defeated Chi, what happened?" you asked.

"Yugi, you of all people know what happens when you lose a Shadow Game." she said sadly, missing your friend. "Now I know why you feel so terrible Yami. Losing a friend is tearing me up." Yami said nothing, but hugged her. You did too.

"Don't worry Amy. We'll get him back." you said. She smiled.

"I hope so."

To Be Continued…


	23. Date Gone Wrong

Chapter 23: Date Gone Wrong

Time: 7:32 PM

Date: Saturday, April 17th, 1998

Location: Yugi's house

YOUR POV…

You were very happy. Yugi had asked you out on a dinner date at some restaurant. You were wearing a red top and jeans. Grandpa was giving his usual grown-up date speech. "Okay, you kids be back by 11 and have fun, but not too much fun!" he said with a twisted hypocrite grin.

"Ready to go?" asked Yugi. He was wearing his usual sleeveless black shirt, collar and jeans.

"Yep. Totally." you said smiling.

"Then let's go!"

Time: 8:01 PM

Date: Saturday, April 17th, 1998

Location:Whatever you want to call this restaurant

STILL YOUR POV…

The date was pretty uneventful, until Yugi ate something that didn't agree with him. When you were about to leave, he spoke. "This is really embarrassing, but I think I'd better use the restroom. Thatfood didn't agree with me." he said, his face burning.

"Oh. Go ahead. I'll wait outside." you said, not wanting him to elaborate. Thankfully, he didn't. You found a bench and sat. Suddenly, you felt a pair of strong arms around you. You thought it was Yami in spirit form, until he covered your mouth and put a knife to your throat.

"Sh. Don't scream, or you'll never speak again. Hehe…" he said. You nodded, seriously scared. Suddenly, he picked you up and before you had a chance to scream for Yugi, he shoved a needle in you and you fell asleep.

YUGI'S POV…

You finally exited the stall and you went to the counter to wash your hands. When you turned on the water, a strange gas came from it. You tried to run, but before you got to the door, you blacked out.

Time: Unknown

Date: Saturday, April 17th, 1998

Location: Fudo Junkyard

YOUR POV…

You awoke to find that yourself in a junkyard. You tried to get up, but you were too tired. For some reason, you just couldn't get up. You suddenly noticed Yugi next to you, drugged again. You tried to call out to wake him, but you couldn't. You fell asleep again.

YUGI'S POV…

You awoke to the sound of Yami in spirit form, yelling for you to wake up. You did. You wished you hadn't. You were in a junkyard, next to the unconscious body of Amy. You shook her, but she wouldn't wake. "Ah, you're awake. I was hoping to get Amy up first, but I suppose you'll do, Pharaoh." said a horrible voice.

To Be Continued…


	24. The Creators Wrath PART 1

Chapter 24: The Creator's Wrath PART 1

Time: Unknown

Date: Saturday, April 17th, 1998

Location: Junkyard

YUGI'S POV…

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" you yelled scared and angry. Amy wouldn't get up.

"What do I want? Good question. Although, I'm insulted! I came to send the Pharaoh to the Shadow Realm, not some child! Come on out, you coward!" he screamed. There was a flash as you let Yami emerge from the Puzzle.

"That's better. Now then; It's time I told you why you're here. You and I are going to duel, and when you are defeated, I'll destroy your sleeping girlfriend over there." he said.

"Who are you?!" screamed Yami.

"You may call me Crommel." he said.

"Why don't you come out where I can see you, Crommel?" said Yami, getting angrier by the second.

"Ooh! Someone's got a temper." said Crommel. He came out and Yami gasped. He had a long blood red cloak, long blood red hair, black pants, and a mask. It was the cloak that made you gasp because you realized that the red wasn't the natural color, it was real blood!

"Enough small talk. It's time to duel! Yami drew his starting hand. Not a bad hand at all.

"I'll go first!" said Crommel. "I summon The Creator Incarnate (1600, 1500). He has a special ability. If I tribute him, I can special summon The Creator from my hand, which I'll do. I summon The Creator (2300, 3000)! Then I play a card face down and end my turn."

You grimaced. It's the first turn and you're already losing! He's got a huge monster on his first turn! you thought. Yami replied, Do mine eyes deceive me? Is Yugi not having faith? You thought for a moment and responded. You're right!

"Very well." said Yami. "I activate the card, Dark Magic Curtain! This lets me pay half my Life Points to summon a Dark Magician! (Yami's LP: 2000 Crommel's LP: 4000) Go, Dark Magician (2500, 2100)! Attack The Creator!"

"Not so fast! I activate The Creator's Wisdom! This means that as long as I pay 500 Life Points every turn, The Creator is immune to all effects and attacks!" said Crommel. Even though you couldn't see him, you were sure he was smiling behind his mask. This means that even though I lose Life Points, The Creator stays! (Yami's LP: 2000 Crommel's LP: 3800)"

"Damn it! I play a card face down and end my turn." said Yami.

"Whatever" said Crommel sounding bored, which only fueled your anger. He looked at his card and smiled. "I play the spell Future Fusion! This lets me send 4 monsters to the graveyard and in two turns, I get to summon their fusion form. However, I also activate Daylight Super Savings Time! This skips over two of our turns! Meaning, I can summon the monster right now! I fuse Head, Body, Arms and Legs to summon… A Perfect Human Being (4000, 4000). However, Daylight Super Savings Time skips my battle phase, so I play a card face down and end my turn."

_...Oh no... I don't think I can win... Amy... who... who is this man...?_

_..._

_.._

_._

To Be Continued…


	25. The Creators Wrath PART 2

Chapter 25: The Creator's Wrath PART 2

Time: Unknown

Date: Saturday, April 17th, 1998

Location: Junkyard

YAMI'S POV…

You looked at the field and grimaced. Not good. Finally, you looked at the card you drew. It was Enemy Controller "I activate my face down card, Dust Tornado! This lets me destroy The Creator's Wisdom." you said.

"Oh no!" he said sarcastically.

"I play a two cards face down, and I attack The Creator!" you said.

"No you don't! I activate Threatening Roar! This means that neither of us can attack this turn!" said Crommel.

"Grr… very well. I end my turn." you said, annoyed.

"Good. Now it's my move,"said Crommel from behind his mask. " and I activate Polymerization! This lets me fuse A Perfect Human Being and The Creator to summon… The Creator's Masterpiece (8000, 8000)! This duel's over! ATTACK!"

You had to think fast. "I activate Enemy Controller! This lets me switch your monster to defense position, negating you attack!" you said.

"Dammit! I end my turn." said Crommel (Your LP: 2000, 3800). You gasped a sigh of relief. Yugi, I don't think I can win… The Creator's Masterpiece is totally unbeatable against our monsters. How can we win? you asked Yugi. How? Simple. Have faith in the Heart of the Cards. Do that, and you can't lose. said Yugi. Suddenly, you heard a groan. Amy was waking up!

YOUR POV…

"Yugi…? What's happening? Why are we in a junkyard? Why are you dueling?!" you asked totally confused. Suddenly Yugi appeared next to you in spirit form. That guy over there kidnapped us and if we want to get out Yami has to win against this Crommel guy! said Yugi. You were more confused than ever, but then you smiled. Wait a sec! What am I worried about? You and Yami are both the King of Games! You can't lose. you said. Amy, I hate to say it, but if Yami doesn't get the right card, then we're stuck here for good. he said. You were stunned.

"Come on Yami! You can still win! You just need to draw the right card! I believe in you!" you yelled. You knew that Yami had only had one chance left, and if he didn't draw the right card, he was finished. Yami looked at you and you looked back. Even though this only lasted a few seconds, in your mind you were talking to him as if he were next to you. He looked at his duel disc and drew his card. His eyes grew wide, and suddenly he looked at you again, and smiled. At that point you knew that the duel was over. Finally, he spoke to Crommel.

"I activate the spell Creature Swap! This means that we both switch monsters on our sides of the fields!" he said, smiling.

"WHAT?! OH NO!" said Crommel seriously freaking out.

"YES! And now, Creator's Masterpiece, ATTACK!" said Yami as he destroyed his own monster (Yami's LP: 2000, Crommel's LP: 0). You couldn't believe it! Yami had defeated the toughest opponent he had ever faced! However, just as Crommel disappeared into fog he said floated over and said something that only you could hear. You may think that I've been defeated but I promise you I'm not! I'm not the only one you have to fear. You'd better enjoy life because your days are numbered, my dear girl. I'm watching you. he said. He then vanished into a tiny orb that flew away into the shadows. Suddenly, you had a horrible feeling of cold. Before you could cry out to Yugi or Yami, you had passed out.

To Be Continued…


	26. Alone Again Naturally

Chapter 26: Alone Again (Naturally)

Time: 7:42 AM

Date: Sunday, April 18th, 1998

Location: Hope Hospital (Ward 4, Room 8)

YUGI'S POV…

You awoke and found yourself next to the sleeping body of Amy. Suddenly, you noticed Yami sitting on her bed in spirit form. "Good morning Yugi." he said not looking at you.

"Morning. How's Amy?" you immediately asked worried.

"Er… She's okay…" said Yami looking very preoccupied.

"Huh? What do you mean 'okay'?" you asked a little scared.

"Nothing! Really, nothing…" he said like he was hiding something.

"Come on Yami, I know you! It's obvious that you're lying through your teeth. Now what is it?" you asked, a little annoyed.

"Alright! I'll tell you, but you aren't gonna like it." he said sadly. You gasped as you noticed that tears were streaming down him face. "I overheard the doctor tell your Grandpa that she has a rare disease called malignant hypothermia. It only occurs when the body is put through anesthesia. When Crommel used a needle to knock her out, he used anesthesia. When it's used, the body rejects it and causes her temperature to go unbelievably high. While they were operating, her temperature almost got to 108!" You were stunned.

"What's gonna happen to her?!" you said frantically.

"Well, they're not sure. Best case scenario, she recovers, but not for a very long time. Worst case scenario, she never wakes up." he said.

"You mean...?" you asked even more frantically. He didn't speak for a moment, but looked at you. That look was all you needed as the tears started streaming. You joined him. You couldn't believe it. In less than 12 hours you learned that the likely fate of Amy, the love of your life, was death.

AMY'S POV…

You awoke to find yourself in the Millennium Puzzle. You could see through an open door, that Yugi and Yami were under you, weeping over your unconscious body. You tried to call to them, but they didn't hear. However, you could hear them perfectly. "Yugi, we can't tell anyone about this." said Yami.

"Agreed." said Yugi, "If no one asks, then we don't tell." You knew all too well what they were talking about, and you couldn't disagree more.

To Be Continued…

Authors Notes: 

This is just a little idea I had to tell you more about the characters you know and love. I got the idea from Amaxing (a fanfic writer) If you're only here for the story, stop reading right... about... now!

Bios: Amy Warren

Middle name: Ana

Why Ana?: You'll see! Be patient!

Favorite song?: That's a tough one. Probably "theWORLD" by Nightmare

Why?: Cause it's the only good Japanese song I know.

Favorite song I know: Um... Girlfriend? Just kidding.

How does she look?: ...*stares incredulously at interviewer that doesn't exist* ... perv.

Odd talents?: What a stupid question. Whatever. She can spell things backwards and is a chess master.


	27. Covering Up

**_Authors Note: _**BTW, as I said in Chapter 1, in Japan August is the only full month of vacation. Technically, Amy hasn't woken in 4 months since the Crommel incident.

Chapter 27: Covering Up

Time: 9:49 AM

Date: Monday, August 18, 1998

Location: Domino Park

JOEY'S POV... (Didn't see that coming did you?)

You had been putting the summer to good use with Tristan, but you quickly noticed that Yugi wasn't very happy. Even when you were doing his favorite thing, he only seemed to be paying half of his attention. You also noticed that Yugi and Amy hadn't been dating for a while. Heck, she wasn't even showing up to school! You were really confused, so one day you decided to call him out on it. You invited him to an old burger joint (Me: The one that Tea used to work at waaaaay back in Season 0. Also, HOW THE HELL DID JOEY NOT NOTICE AMY NOT BEING AT SCHOOL?! I'M THE WRITER AND EVEN I DON'T KNOW!!!)

"Hey Yug." you said as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Joey." he said, with not much enthusiasm.

"I wanted to talk to you pal. You seem out of it. What's wrong?" you asked.

"Huh?" he replied. "What do you mean Joey?"

"Well, for the last few months you seemed really worried, and now that I think about it, Amy hasn't been to school in a really long time. What happened? Did she move? Did you break up?" you asked.

"N-no… She didn't move and we didn't break up. It's nothing." he said sadly.

"Huh?" he said, more confused than ever. You didn't know, but inside Yugi, he was furiously arguing with Yami over what to tell you. Yami, what should we tell Joey? We can't stay like this forever. The only ones who know are me, you and Gramps. he thought.

I agree that we can't go on like this forever, but I don't want to tell anyone just yet. I don't think Joey can take it. Amy is Joey's friend as well. I don't want to trouble him. he thought back.

Yami, if you ask me, he's pretty troubled already worrying about her. You said yourself that you didn't want to keep it a secret forever, thought Yugi.

Well… thought Yami. Suddenly, Yugi got an annoyed look on his face and threw Yami into a deep room of the Millennium Puzzle.

Pharaoh, I you won't tell someone then I will! I can't go on like this! thought Yugi furiously as he began speaking to Joey again.

YUGI'S POV…

"Er, Joey." you said to him, ready to tell all.

"Yeah?"

"I uh... wasn't being entirely truthful there..." you replied.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! Alright Yug, out with it. What happened?" he asked hungrily (for information, that is to all you yaoi fangirls.)

"I'll tell you, but I guarantee that you aren't gonna like it." you began. You then told him everything, including the Crommel incident. By the time you were done, he was really angry. Strike that, he was livid.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US, YUGI?!" he said, taking you by the scruff of your neck. "WE COULD'VE HELPED YOU!!"

"Joey calm down. You're scaring the waitress." he said with a steady voice. "Yami and I didn't tell you because you guys because we didn't want you to get hurt. It wasn't your problem!" you said. Your eyes were starting to tear, and you were trying hard not to cry. It didn't work.

"Yami was right, I never should have told you!" you continued. At this point, his eyes softened, and he put you down.

"Sorry Yug. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But why would you not tell us? Don't you trust us?! We've been telling you for years. Just because it isn't our problem doesn't mean you shouldn't tell us. A lot of things that have happened to us shouldn't have. Many things weren't our burden. Pegasus, Marik, Bakura, many people. C'mon Yug, Tea's been giving that friendship speech* for years. Didn't it sink in yet?" he said, revealing his not-often-used wisdom. You were stunned. In all the years you've known him, Joey had never made things seem so simple. It was wonderful. You felt that a huge weight was off your shoulders.

"Apology accepted. Just don't tell anyone else. I know that that's about impossible, but please, try. Yami didn't even want me to tell you, let alone anyone else." you said. He just smirked. You sighed.

"Fine. I know that that won't happen, so go ahead and tell the gang." you said feeling even better. Even the thought of Yami murdering you for talking didn't feel so bad.

To Be Continued…

Long enough for ya?

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Questions you don't give to shits about, answered anyway:

_Where did you get the idea for AMOLAD?_

Good question. I actually got the idea from another fanfic on Quizilla. It was called, "Always One Card Short In the Duel of Love" (AOCSITDOL). It was written by a very good fanfic writer by the name of "darkmagiciangirlprincess" Here's a link to all of her stories:

.com/user/darkmagiciangirlprincess/stuff/

I will warn you though, since Quizilla unfortunately felt the need to redesign itself, much of her stories were deleted. Just a warning.

_Who is Amy based off of, if anyone?_

Personalitywise, no one. But looks wise, she's based off of Trucy Wright (without her hat) from the Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney game. Here's a picture of her:

...

Uh... never mind...


	28. Back to Business

Authors Note: A cookie to the person who gets the reference with the *.

Chapter 28: Back To Business... Unfortunately

Time: 10:26 PM

Date: Thursday, August 21, 1998

Location: Yugi's House

YAMI'S POV…

It had been a few days since Yugi had told Joey about Amy, since then Joey opened his big mouth and told the whole gang (OF COURSE!*). You weren't still annoyed with Yugi, but you had gotten him in submission (Don't ask). At the moment you were dueling against Yugi. This was harder than it sounded. You had to keep each other's thoughts separate and every time you ended your turn, you and Yugi would switch. Needless to say, it was a real workout and almost more trouble than it was worth. Soon you won as usual, and you noticed the time. You weren't tired, because spirits don't sleep, but Yugi was, so he stopped playing, bade you goodnight, and went to sleep.

A while later, you were resting (Not sleeping. You were just taking it easy.). Suddenly a voice got your attention. It sounded horribly familiar, and you noticed that you were no longer in Yugi's room. At that moment, it became clear you knew what was going on.

"Crommel!" you yelled. You suddenly felt as if someone was watching you. You turned around and had a shock, because Crommel was right behind you.

"Hello Pharaoh. Sleep well?" he said, with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

"I thought so. What do you want, Crommel?" you continued.

"What do you think? I want to duel you. But this time, the outcome will be different! I haven't given up yet!" he said. Suddenly, you gave into a horrible rage.

"How could you do something like this? HOW COULD YOU TAKE AMY?!" you screamed angrily.

"Hehe. Although you may think that, I had no intention of putting Amy in a coma. That was just a pleasant bit of good fortune on my part. You see, I don't want Amy to die. If you can duel against me and win, I'll heal Amy from her disease. If you lose, I'll put you in the Shadow Realm, let Amy die and worst of all… I'll take Yugi with her!" he said. You then noticed that Yugi was no longer in his bed.

"What have you done with Yugi, Crommel?! Tell me!" you said, with as much contempt as possible.

"Hehe… open your eyes Pharaoh!" he yelled. He then snapped his finger and a light turned on. There was a huge scale in front of you, with what you assumed was acid under it. You gasped. Yugi was on top of it! "You see Pharaoh, I knew that Amy's well being was enough to make you duel, but just in case, I added another incentive! This scale represents our Life Points! As yours go down, your side of the scale goes down with it, and if your Life Points go down to 0, well… Let's just say that Yugi will be the first to know!" he yelled to you. He couldn't say another word, because suddenly the lava bubbled, and a prominence came out and almost hit Yugi. Crommel was overcame with laughter.

You couldn't take it. On and on he cackled, and your ears felt as if they were going to melt off of your head.

Going and going, it seemed like he would never stop. Your eyes burned as tears of pain and rage puddled under your heaving body.

It seemed like hours that he laughed like the hissings of snakes. Finally, you couldn't take anymore, and screamed;

"ENOUGH! I accept your terms Crommel. If I win, then you heal Amy and release Yugi, but if I lose, Yugi, Amy, and I all are left to die.

He finally stopped laughing. He frowned.

"Hmph, killjoy. Fine then! Let's get this over with!"

To Be Continued…

Questions you don't give tow shits about, answered anyway:

_That was kind of... graphic..._

That was kind of... not a question.


	29. Arrival of the Death Knights PART 1

Authors note: I forgot to mention last chapter, you can send in questions and I'll answer them in the section at the bottom. They can be about anything, unless you want personal info. They don't have to do with the chapter at hand.

Chapter 29: Arrival of the Death Knights PART 1

Time: Unknown

Date: Thursday, August 21, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YAMI'S POV…

You were scared, and for good reason. This was going to be the hardest duel you've ever faced, and certainly with the highest stake. But, that didn't matter. At the moment only one thing mattered.

Finally, Crommel spoke. "I'll start this off. I play a monster in defense position and end my turn!" he said. You were shocked. He hadn't even set a face down card, just a monster!

"Er, that's it?" you said, clearly confused.

"You heard me Pharaoh. I end my turn." he repeated. You were still surprised, but you drew your opening hand. It was surprisingly good.

"My move," you said as you drew, "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700, 1600). Beta, ATTACK!" you said.

"Perfect." said Crommel smirking. "You just attacked a personal favorite of mine; Death Knight – Avenger (0, 0)!"

"What is that?!" you said horrified. The monster looked like a dead body with a black shroud around it. It was on a horse, which had no skin. (Me: Gross huh? Even I'm grossed out, and I'm the writer!)

"Hehe… perhaps I should explain. When Maxamillion Pegasus first turned Duel Monsters into a card game, he didn't realize it, but monsters have souls! These Duel Monster's spirits became angry with Pegasus for awakening them, and created the Death Knights. These knights were spirits that were sent to drag Pegasus into the Shadow Realm and be tortured for eternity, but the spirits made a rather rudimentary error. There is no death in the Shadow Realm, so the Death Knights could not be controlled by mere spirits. They came to me for help, and I made a pact with them; if they win me a duel, I'll let them rest in peace. If not, then I'll make them return to their life of torture!" he said, and he began to laugh insanely.

"It's a good story but-Wait a minute! How can you communicate with monsters?!" you said, confused. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, it seems I've said too much. Don't worry Pharaoh, you'll understand in due time." he said. "Now then, if I remember correctly, you attacked my Death Knight – Avenger. Big mistake! When a Death Knight is destroyed, it takes the attacking monster with it!"

"What?!" you said as Beta shriveled up and disappeared into the ground.

"That's not all! There are three Death Knights, and they each have a different ability! It just so happens that this is Avenger's ability; when the attacking monster is destroyed, you lose Life Points equal to its ATK! This means that you lose the Beta and 1700 Life Points! (Yami's LP: 2300, Crommel's LP: 4000)" he said.

"NO!" you yelled as your Life Points went down, along with your side of the scale, Yugi and all.

"Hehe… and that's just the beginning! My move!" said Crommel.

To Be Continued…

**Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway**

_Okay... that story was slightly confusing._

How so?

_Well, you said that there's no death in the Shadow Realm_

Oh. I actually meant that as a bit of a joke. Seeing as 4kids turned characters dying into losing their souls, I decided that Crommel would be like the forces of 4kid's wrath against anime!

_...That's the stupidest thing you've ever said, and it's a long list._

I know. Anything else?

_No, not until a reader asks something._


	30. Arrival of the Death Knights PART 2

Chapter 30: Arrival of the Death Knights PART 2

Time: Unknown

Date: Thursday, August 21, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YAMI'S POV…

Things weren't looking good. It was only the second turn and you had no monsters, only 2300 Life Points and no cards face down. Not only that, but it was Crommel's turn.

"I summon a monster face down and play two cards face down. That ends my turn." This was the second time that he did almost nothing on his turn, and it was a bit unnerving. It was almost as if he was trying to scare you. You didn't know if that was true, but if it was, it sure was working!

"Fine!" you said. You knew that you had to end the duel quickly, but you just didn't see how you could at the moment. You had to stall for time to survive. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500, 1800)." you continued.

"I activate my facedown; Death Loophole! This only works if you have a monster and I have a face down Death Knight. It forces you to attack, so go ahead Gamma! Destroy my Death Knight – Sorcerer (0, 0)!" said Crommel with a look of pure pleasure on his face.

"What?! NO! GAMMA!" you said, seriously scared.

"That's right. First, your monster is destroyed." he continued as Gamma shriveled up just like Beta did last turn. "After that, Sorcerer's other ability lets me add 1 spell and 1 trap in my deck to my hand! I'll choose these two." he said, sounding slightly bored. You sighed. It could've been a lot worse.

"I end my turn." you said. You didn't want to do that, but you had no other options.

"Wonderful, my move again. I activate Death Beckoning. This lets me add a Death Knight in my deck to my hand. I choose the last one; Death Knight – Deity! I then summon him in attack mode. After that, I'll activate my face down card, Ojama Trio! This gives you three Ojama Tokens (300, 1000), but there's a catch! If one is destroyed in battle, you lose 300 Life Points!" he said.

"What on earth?" you said confusedly.

"Death Knight – Deity, ATTACK!" he said. You immediately realized that it must have a special ability!

"Now for Deity's special ability. First, an Ojama token is destroyed and you lose 300 Life Points (Yami's LP: 2000, Crommel's LP: 3700). Next, I Deity let's me summon absolutely any monster from my deck, regardless of effects!"

"Any monster?!" you said amazed.

"Any monster." he added. "I choose to summon… Ultra Obedient Fiend (3500, 3000)! You see Pharaoh, normally Ultra Obedient Fiend cannot attack unless certain conditions are met, however, Deity's special ability negates it's effect! This means that I can attack another Ojama Token. Ultra Obedient Fiend, ATTACK!"

"NO!" you screamed as your Life Points were lowered yet again (Yami's LP: 1700, Crommel's LP: 3700).

"I end my turn." he said finally. Things were looking really bad now. Your Life Points were really low, and you had nothing but a useless token. Heart of the Cards, guide me! you thought. This is the toughest duel I've ever played and certainly the highest stakes. If I don't draw something really good, I'm done for! You then closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and prayed that you'd win. You drew your card.

To Be Continued…

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway

_Death this, death that! What's with all the death?_

What's with these stupid questions? How does the writer com up with these idiocies?!

_Wait, aren't you the writer?_

Yes I am. And so are you?

_Wait, I'm you?_

Yes. You're me, and I'm you.

_I'm confused._

So am I. And that's not a question.


	31. Arrival of the Death Knights PART 3

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. Reader descretion is advised. Oh, and no questions this time.**

**Chapter 31: Arrival of the Death Knights PART 3**

Time: Unknown

Date: Friday, August 22, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YAMI'S POV…

You drew your card and opened your eyes. It wasn't what you needed, but it might help. "I activate Pot of Greed, which as you all know lets me draw 2 cards*." you said. This was it. You took one small look onto your cards. Just what you needed to win.

"I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master. This gives me 1000 Life Points (Yami's LP: 2700, Crommel's LP: 3700)! You made only one mistake this entire duel; you gave me monsters to sacrifice. Now, I sacrifice my last Ojama Token to summon… Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400, 1000)! He has a great ability… when he's summoned I can destroy any monster on the field!" you said.

"W-WHAT?!" screamed Crommel. That scream was music to your ears.

"Zaborg, destroy Ultra Obedient Fiend!" you yelled. Immediately, the huge monster on Crommel's side was reduced to a smoldering pile of ash. "And now… Zaborg! Attack Crommel's Life Points directly!" you said.

"AUGH!!!" screamed Crommel again as he was electrocuted by the huge Monarch (Yami's LP: 2700, Crommel's LP: 1300).

"I end my turn." you said. But at that moment you had won, because as soon as Crommel drew, you activated Ring of Destruction. This meant that you destroyed your own Zaborg, and caused both players to lose 2400 Life Points. (Yami's LP: 300, Crommel's LP: 0)

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

"Now Crommel, keep your promise! Release Yugi and Amy!" you yelled at him.

"Hehe… I don't want to do it, however I'm a man of my word." he said as the scale disappeared. "However, even though I released both of your friends, I'm not done yet. You and I have a score to settle. See you in hell, Pharaoh!" he yelled back as his body disintegrated into the shadows. You then awoke, and found yourself in Yugi's room.

Time: 7:26

Date: Friday, August 22, 1998

Location: Hope Hospital (Ward 4, Room 23)

AMY'S POV (Finally!)…

You awoke. There were nurses swarming all around you. "W-what happened…?" you said, still incredibly tired.

"Y-you're awake! It's a miracle!" said a nurse next to you. After hearing those words, you were instantly awake.

"A miracle?! What happened?! Where am I?! Who are you?! Where's Yugi?!" you screamed.

"Sweetie…" a nurse said gently, "I don't know who this 'Yugi' is, but you're in a hospital. You've been in a coma for almost 4 months." she said. You almost fainted.

"F-FOUR MONTHS?!" you screamed again. The nurse then began to explain what happened. At first you didn't believe her, but as she continued her story, you had to agree that she was right. You then asked to use a phone. You had to call Yugi. After all, you were sure that he was worried sick about you. Meanwhile, miles away in Yugi's room, his cell phone rang, waking him.

To Be Continued…

*Seriously, theey tell the effect EVERY FREAKING TIME THEY USE IT. But that's what I get for watching the dub, I guess.


	32. Alive and Well

Chapter 32: Alive and Well

Time: 8:03 AM

Date: Friday, August 22, 1998

Location: Hope Hospital (Ward 4, Room 23)

YOUR POV (Me: This one should be a little longer.)…

Even though you hadn't been awake for four months, it didn't feel like this until Yugi walked into your room. The moment he entered, he ran to your bed and hugged you. It was as if he hadn't seen you in years. "Amy… you're alive…" he said, struggling to speak. That was all he could manage over his tears. Soon he regained his composure, and you spoke.

"Of course I am Yugi. I can't stay unconscious forever. What about Yami?" you asked, and he appeared and kissed you deeply. That felt so good, you wanted it to last forever, however, suddenly he stopped as if disgusted with himself. A

"What's the matter?" you asked.

"I don't want to take advantage of you. I need to control myself." he replied. You smiled and blushed slightly. That was one of the best things about him, he was respectful. You didn't dwell on it now, because you had to ask him the question that had been nagging you since you awoke.

"Guys… I know that I probably don't want to know, but the nurses won't say. Why didn't I wake up for 4 months?" you asked, dreading the response.

"Well…" said Yugi in spirit form, "It's doesn't really matter now that you're awake, but it turns out that you have a rare disease. It only hurts you if you are put to sleep using anesthesia. If you have the disease, then you get a horrible fever, and sometimes never wake up. It's nothing to worry about though," he said a little too quickly. Immediately, you got nervous.

"Were there any complications?" you asked nervously.

"Not that I know of." said Yami. You didn't quite believe him, but it would have to do. Suddenly, Yugi switched with Yami and kneeled next to you.

"Don't worry Amy. If anything happens, we're both here for you." he said, and kissed you on the cheek. You responded by kissing him back, but on the lips. You didn't speak for a few moments after he broke the kiss, even quicker than Yami had. You found your voice.

"What about everyone else? Do they know? I have a feeling you didn't tell." you said. Yugi immediately looked apologetically at Yami, and touched his forehead for some reason. Yami stayed silent, but looked extremely pissed off..

"Well… Yami didn't want to tell, so I told Joey, and he told everyone else." he said and Yami slapped the back of his head. Seeing as he was a spirit, it didn't hurt, but Yugi still flinched as if out of habit. Almost immediately, Yami calmed himself and spoke.

"There is one little problem. Remember when I dueled that guy Crommel? You know, the guy who knocked you out?" he said.

"What about him?" you asked, slightly annoyed. You didn't know him that well, but you had the feeling that you and Crommel had met before. You couldn't put your finger on it, but he seemed oddly familiar. At least he's gone. you thought to yourself.

"Well he's back." said Yami.

"GOD DAMMIT!" you screamed.

"It's true. I just dueled him again last night. That's why you're awake. We had a deal; If I won, he'd heal you and free me and Yugi. If I lost, he'd have killed all three of us." he said. Suddenly you felt a rush of affection for him.

"Aww… Yami… you did all that for me?" you said to him blushing. Suddenly, he flushed crimson.

"Oops. I didn't mean to say it like that." he said sheepishly. Yugi slapped him. "What was that for?!" screamed Yami, making a few nurses look at him.

"You worry too much." you and Yugi said in unison. He giggled a little.

"So Amy," said Yugi, "when are you getting out?"

"Well, they want to keep me for a few more days and then I can go back to your house. At least, until they find a new foster family." you said, slightly dreading the thought. I sure hope that I don't get another Dustin and Beverly. you thought. Suddenly, the door to the ward banged open and there was a loud yell.

"THERE SHE IS!!!" said the voice that you immediately recognized as Joey. As the whole gang ran to you, all of your worries evaporated away. As they ran, you began to think.

_Maybe I was wrong to worry._ Joey jumped onto your bed.

_Perhaps I was wrong to take this for granted._ Tristan followed suit.

_I shouldn't have lost sight of what was important._ Tea did too.

_I shouldn't worry about my family_. Everyone began talking at once.

_T__his is my family now._

To Be Continued…


	33. The C Word

Chapter 33: The C Word

Time: 8:57 AM

Date: Thursday, September 6th, 1998

Location: School

YOUR POV…

Almost two weeks later, you were back in school listening to Mr. Cruller drawl on and on about something... or other. As usual, your attention was divided. You were glad that you were finally awake, but because of all the school you missed, you almost had to repeat a grade. Thankfully, you finished all of the work during the last weeks of break. However, it wasn't the work that you were thinking about. In truth, you were thinking about Crommel. Ever since that night almost 5 months ago, you couldn't stop wondering where you had heard that voice before.

It wasn't something that you liked to think about, and once the bell rang, you quickly stopped thinking on it. A while later at lunch, you went to the usual table to find Joey. "Hey Joey." you said, "Where's Yugi?"

"Oh, Yug had to leave school for an appointment. He said he'd be back before school was over." he answered. Immediately you felt worried.

"Call me paranoid, but thinking about past experience, when someone has to go to an appointment, they usually don't come back when they think they will." you said. Joey laughed, if a little half-heartedly.

"I wouldn't worry about that. It's only a dentist appointment. You worry too much, you know that?" he said with a little smirk.

"Sorry. I guess I am a bit paranoid." you said, still a little worried.

MEANWHILE, YUGI'S POV…

You walked into the dentist's office and when your name was called, you sat in the chair. When the doctor came, you had a horrible dark and cold feeling. Suddenly, the lights went out, and your chair disappeared from under you. When you got up, you noticed that you weren't in the dentist office any more. Suddenly, a man appeared and a voice spoke.

"Hello there, boy." it said. Immediately, you knew who it was, but before you could react, you were hit on the head with a crowbar. As you lost consciousness, you saw the man approaching you muttering something.

Time: 3:04 PM

Date: Thursday, September 6th, 1998

Location: Domino High School Yard

YOUR POV…

The hours had came and went, and still no Yugi. Now you were seriously worried. Then again, maybe the dentist took a while and Yugi had just gone home. You decided to go back to the shop. When you got back, you immediately noticed that Yugi was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a voice spoke behind you. You immediately knew who it was. "Come out where I can see you Crommel." you spoke. Immediately, the room dissolved into shadows._ Oh please God no. Not again! _

_To Be Continued…_

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway:

_Why on earth doesn't Crommel just die for good?!_

Because he's a Yu-Gi-Oh! character. They never stay dead. (Just look at Bakura.)

_Why the heck is this chapter called, "The C Word?"_

The C word as in "Crommel", not THAT C word!

_That's disgusting._

I know.


	34. No End In Sight

Chapter 34: No End In Sight

Time: Unknown

Date: Thursday, September 6th, 1998

Location: Unknown

YOUR POV…

"Hello there, Amy." said Crommel, emerging from the shadows. "Have you missed me?" he said grinning. You glared at him, but said nothing.

"I guess not." he said, "But who cares? Soon, you'll be singing a different tune." A light turned on, which revealed a cage. You screamed. Inside that cage was Yugi.

"Let him go, you asshole!" you said. He didn't even flinch at your language. Instead, he laughed.

"Hehe… I don't know why you're so worried. I'll let him go, provided you beat me in a duel." he said.

"The catch?" you asked dreading the answer.

"You have to promise me that if you lose, you'll give me your soul. I can't stay and duel forever. Apparently, I've used up too much energy losing to your boyfriend over there. This is my last chance, and I guarantee the outcome will differ dramatically." he said, fooling around with his mask as if he wanted dearly to take it off. You didn't know what to do. You could either duel him and probably lose, or surrender and beg for mercy. You decided on the former.

"Alright! I'll duel, but you have to promise that if you lose this duel you'll leave us alone!" you said.

"As I said, I'll be dead soon anyway, so I have to agree." he answered.

"Fine then!" you yelled.

You drew your hand and almost fainted. This was _easily _the worst hand you had ever had! Still, you couldn't let Crommel know that.

"Er… I'll go first!" you said desperately trying to keep a game face on. Now was not the time to let him see you sweat. "I play a card face down and activate the spell, The All Seeing Eye! This lets me pay 800 Life Points to look at your hand. Show me your hand, Crommel!"

He then sighed and revealed it. Nothing caught your eye until you saw one in particular. It was a spell called Reversal of Fate. You gasped; for at that moment, your suspicions were confirmed. At that moment, you knew who Crommel was!

"DUSTIN!" you said.

"Hehe… how'd you guess?" he asked as he removed his mask. When you saw his face you gasped. Although you had already seen the fangs, you remembered his face. It was a face that you had hoped to never see again.

To Be Continued…

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway.

_Why was this chapter late?_

I didn't access to a computer. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	35. Truly a Monster

Chapter 35: Truly a Monster

Time: Unknown

Date: Thursday, September 6th, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YOUR POV…

"But, why would you do this?!" you asked, completely confused.

"Hehe… time to tell all, I suppose. You see, I'm not actually Dustin, I just speak through him. I am someone else altogether. I _am _Crommel. You don't know this, for I only told a bit of this to the Pharaoh, but I am actually a Duel Monsters spirit. When Pegasus created the card game, he angered the rest of the spirits, so I was told to kill him, and I would have, if it weren't for your boyfriend over there. When he defeated Pegasus in a duel, Pegasus lost his will to research us spirits, so I could seduce him no longer. Finally, I decided to try to possess humans, and I did. Namely, Dustin and Beverly." he said, then stopping for a moment, coughing slightly. Finally, he continued.

"When I first possessed Dustin, I lost control of him. Because of this, soon after I possessed him, he went temporarily insane. So insane, that he tried to commit suicide. Luckily, I stopped him from setting himself on fire, but in the process I burnt down a building and killed its inhabitants." he said. You knew what he was going to say next immediately, and your heart almost stopped from the shock.

"That house was yours." he said with a straight face, as if he didn't care. Somehow, you had always knew that Dustin had something to do with the fire that had killed your parents. However, you still had to stop from crying because the scenes from the night of your parent's death were running through your mind.

"B-but why? Why did you almost kill me? Why did you take me in? Why did you possess Dustin and Beverly? And w-...why did you make my life miserable?!?" you screamed at him between tears.

"Why did I take you in? I'm afraid that I cannot answer you. I do not wish to tell you that. Let's just say I had a feeling that you could be of some use. I decided to adopt you so that I could get close to Pegasus. I can see the future, at least most of the time, and I could see that you would be of vital importance. That's when the problems started. You see, I didn't find until later that a duel spirit thrives on alcohol. Because of this, I began drinking it to survive. Of course, I didn't know about drunkenness. Even now, I cannot survive a few days without it." he said. That explained a lot.

"But why did you kill Beverly?!" you asked him. He frowned and looked a bit troubled.

"That was an unfortunate mistake on my part. Due to the alcohol, my grip on her mind weakened. Soon, she was so far out of reach that I had to kill her. I regret it, for she would have been very useful." he said. Suddenly, all sympathy for him melted away. For a moment, you thought he said that he regretted his crime, but you were wrong.

"After I killed her, I knew that I had to go into hiding, and I did. That is, until I found you again. I possessed people you knew, as well as those that you didn't and challenged you to a duel, hoping I could change the future and win, but I didn't. The one factor I didn't take into account was your boyfriend, the Pharaoh. Even when I succeeded in taking you out, he kept going. Finally, when I dueled him one last time, I placed you as a wager, knowing that I'd win, and yet I lost again. That time I was so weak I almost died." he paused, laughing softly.

"Hehe... Go figure, I didn't know spirits could die. Anyway, I kept going. I now have only a few hours left. If I don't destroy you in that time, I'm done for. I still don't know how the Pharaoh won against me the second time. If that hadn't happened, you'd be dead by now." he said. You were now seriously scared. You would have died if not for Yugi and Yami.

"But that's not exactly important now, is it? After all, we're in the middle of a duel!" he said, finally stopping. You regained your composure, and said in a clear voice;

"I end my turn."

To Be Continued…

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway:

_Finally! _That's_ why Crommel did all of this._

Yep! *grin*

_Still, why did he say all that, and still not want to tell her why he adopted her at all?_

You'll have to wait and see.

_...You haven't thought up a reason yet, have you?_

Er... no comment.


	36. Reversal of Fate

Chapter 36: Reversal of Fate

Time: Unknown

Date: Thursday, September 6th, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YOUR POV...

Crommel drew his card. "My move, then. I activate the spell Reversal of Fate! Though you've seen it before, I'll tell you what it does anyway. My slave Dustin has won many a duel with this card. This is how it works; When it's activated, I place 6 Fate Counters on it. Every turn, I can place a Fate Counter on a Spellcaster of my choosing. You see, when all Faith Counters are removed we both take 3000 damage to our Life Points!" he said. You groaned. You knew all too well what he was doing next.

"Now I activate Counter Cleaner! This card lets me pay 500 Life Points (Your LP: 4000, Crommel's LP: 3500) to remove all counters on the field, so we both lose 3000 Life Points!" he said. The card then exploded, almost knocking you to the ground. You weren't terribly scared though, because you Life Points were still higher than his. (Your LP: 1000, Crommel's LP: 500) After all, he was done, right? There was nothing more he could do, yes?

"I'm not done yet! Because of Reversal of Fate's other effect I get to draw three cards. Finally, I activate the spell Stray Lambs! This lets me summon 2 Lamb Tokens (0, 0) to my side of the field. After that, I end my turn." said Crommel finally stopping. You sighed with relief. You had expected worse.

"About time." you said. Even though your Life Points were so low, you weren't worried. He had made one vital mistake by letting his Life Points go down so low. Perhaps you could put that to your advantage. You only hoped that you could save Yugi and Yami quickly.

"I summon Storm Hero – Wind Guy (600, 900) and I attack your Lamb Token!" you said as your monster pulverized the poor little fuzz ball. "Next, I activate the spell Struck by Lightning! This lets me switch a Storm Hero to defense mode and draw a card (Negate Attack). Next, my Storm Hero's effect activates! If he stays on the field for one of my turns, I get to remove from play a card on the field. I choose your other Lamb token! After that, I set a face down card. That ends my turn." you said.

"Good, my move," Crommel said, smiling. You hadn't noticed this at first, but he hadn't been taking care of himself. He had dead skin all over his face, and his teeth looked like he had been eating a very bloody steak. They were a brownish red, like his clothing. "I activate Red Medicine. This increases my Life Points by 500. (Your LP: 1000, Crommel's LP: 1000) Now I activate Brain Control! This lets me take control of one of your monsters in exchange for 800 Life Points! (Your LP: 1000, Crommel's LP: 200) Now I sacrifice your Storm Hero in order to summon… Raiza the Storm Monarch (2400, 1000)! His effect lets me put a card on top of your deck, and I choose your face down card. Raiza, attack!" he said.

"I activate Negate Attack! I don't think I need to explain it's effect." you said sighing with relief, but then remembering that you were in huge trouble.

"Shit. I end my turn." said Crommel slightly deflated. It was now your turn, and you already knew that you were going to draw Magic Cylinder. It didn't really matter, because you didn't have anything. You had nothing weak enough to summon.

"I-I play a facedown (Magic Cylinder) and end my turn." you said sadly. If he destroyed that card, you were finished.

"Good, then this will end quickly," said Crommel. He smirked. "Although...it's a shame that this duel had to come to an end so soon. I expected a challenge, but you disappointed me. I sacrifice Raiza to summon my ace in the hole! I summon The Fatemaster (?, ?)!!!" he said.

"The what?!" you screamed expecting the worst.

"Hehe… This card has a very special ability. First of all, it destroys all cards on the field when it summoned." he said as your facedown vanished.

"NO!!!" you screamed.

"Next, it gets 500 ATK and DEF for every card in both our graveyards. At the moment, I count eleven (ATK: 5500, DEF: 5500)." said Crommel smiling. He was about to win.

"NO; YUGI!!!!!" you screamed. You had come all the way here, just to be brought down. Down to the depths of hell.

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Crommel. As your Life Points went down to 0, you thought Crommel's face softened for a moment, but you couldn't tell because you had collapsed. Before your soul was ripped from your body, you said one final word.

"Yugi… "You said, and then you were dead.

To Be Continued…

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway

_WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?! SHE LOST?!?!?!_

Stop yelling! It's irritating.

_IRRITATING!? THAT ENDING WAS HORRIBLE!_

That's how the story goes. Now sit back down and get your dentures back in.

_Oh, sorry. Well, that was unexpected._

Hm.

_That's all you have to say?_

Well no, I think ought to say that if anyone actually checks my deviantART account (of the same name), I wrote my own story. It wasn't fanfiction, it was original, so I can't submit it here. But it would be awesome if someone checked it out.


	37. I'm Back

**_Chapter 37: I'm Back_**

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

YUGI'S POV…

You woke up. You weren't sure how, but you did. Weren't you just been dead? For a moment you thought it was all a dream. Amy… Crommel… everything. However, you quickly realized that that was not the case. You tried to stand, but couldn't. Instead you had to leave your body behind in spirit form, along with Yami.

"Pharaoh, where are we?" you asked confused.

"I don't know… but I'm sure it's not good." he answered. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a portal appeared. Though the portal, you could see 2 people dueling that you recognized as…

"It's Amy and Crommel!" said Yami shocked. "This must be a Shadow Game."

"Uh, Pharaoh. I don't think Amy is doing so well." you said. That was the understatement to the century. She was doing horribly, in fact she was about to lose! In fact, as you continued to watch, Crommel spoke through the portal, "Next, it gets 500 ATK and DEF for every card in both our graveyards. At the moment, I count eleven."

"NO; YUGI! YAMI" screamed Amy.

"ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Crommel. You could only look on in horror as Amy fell to the ground and lay still, dead.

You fell to the ground, crying "Pharaoh!" you choked out, "We've gotta do something!" you said. You then had a thought and you caught it through your mind link. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"On three. 1… 2… 3!!!" you screamed and jumped into the portal with Yami right next to you.

Time: Unknown

Date: Thursday, September 6th, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

Almost immediately, you materialized right next to Yami and Amy. You immediately noticed that you were somehow back in your body. Amy was on the ground, her eyes open, looking straight at you. That broke you completely. You fell again and started screaming "No! Amy… come back!!" you screamed to her body.

"Crommel!" said Yami, speaking to Crommel. "What have you done to Amy?!" he screamed.

"Hehe… Pharaoh, you of all people should know what happens when someone loses a Shadow Game. She's dead, no bringing her back." he said as he began to look at the body angrily. He muttered softly. "Why did I kill her? We need her alive."

"L-let her go, Crommel!!!" you said, still shaking a bit. He then looked up, seeming a little nauseous. Suddenly, his body started dissolving! However, he spoke.

"It appears that my time is up. I can't stay in this body forever, however, I'll duel you for Amy's freedom. After all, it's you that I really need. I can't let her die, that would go against everything." he said as Dustin's body finally dissolved into dust.

"Where are you, Crommel?!" you screamed. You heard a chuckle.

"Behind you, Yugi." he said. You turned around. You immediately saw Amy getting up, or at least her body. She looked at you smirking.

"Hehe… I'll duel you, but only from her body." he said sinisterly.

"What?! NO! Leave her out of this Crommel, it's me you want!" screamed Yami.

"Hehe… on the contrary, Pharaoh. I don't want you at all. I need Amy, she's all that matters. I could just bring her back right now, but if I don't leave every enemy defeated, I can't leave. It's the only way for either of us to get out." You were horrified, but finally you spoke.

"Crommel… I don't want to duel you, but after what you've done… there won't be any mercy for you!" you yelled.

"Very well then. I'll duel you, bring back Amy, and escape leaving you here. IT'LL BE LIKE TAKING CANDY FROM A BABY!"

**_To Be Continued… _**

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, if Crommel doesn't want Amy dead, why did he kill her._

Because he didn't expect her to die.

_Um, this is a Shadow Game. Of course she'd die. How would he not know that?_

I can't tell you that right now.


	38. If Ye Love Me

**_Chapter 38: If Ye Love Me...  
_**

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

YUGI'S POV…

You and Yami drew your hands.

"Since you two outnumber me, I'll go first." said Crommel/Amy as it were. "I summon Storm Hero – Lightning Dude (1700, 1400)!" After that I'll play two face down cards and end my turn."

"My move. Draw!" said Yami. "I summon Queen's Knight (1500, 1600) in Attack mode and play a face down card. After that, I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light! This means that you can't attack for three turns... Crommel. That ends my turn." You could see very clearly that Yami was having trouble looking at Crommel. Amy was not the prettiest girl you'd ever seen, but seeing Crommel mutilating her body was too much to look at. You didn't blame him; you were fighting back tears. She had blood running out of her eyes, and a dark stain on her chest. You didn't know what it was, but you assumed it was also blood.

"My move then!" you said. "I set a monster in Defense mode, play a face down card, and end my turn." Your turn was the shortest of all. Still, the less talking you had to do, the better.

"My move already? Huh," said Crommel. "I activate Storm City! This means that all Storm Heroes gain 1000 ATK when they battle a stronger monster. But this only works during my turn. That's all, I suppose..."

"Good," said Yami again. "I summon King's Knight (1600, 1400). This means that I can automatically summon my Jack's Knight (1900, 1000)! Next, I'll attack with my Jack's Knight! Destroy his Lightning Dude!"

"Not so fast Pharaoh. I activate the trap Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends your Battle Phase." said Crommel, smiling slightly. That smile made you cringe, thinking of Amy... (Flashbacks in italics.)

_"Yugi?"_

_"Huh?" you responded to her._

_"Do you really love me?" she asked with a straight face. The question caught you off guard, to say the least._

_"Wh-what makes you ask that, Amy?" She sighed audibly, as if she was depressed._

_"Well, I was thinking about something before. I've always heard these stories that are just a girl seeing a guy, and thinking, 'I love him.' just like that, and that's when I realized, that that's me!" she blushed slightly, as if she had revealed an embarassing secret._

_"What do you mean?" you pressed, not noticing her embarrassment. She blushed even more._

_"Well, this isn't easy to say, but..."_

_"...Yes?" you replied, now fully understanding._

_"The moment I saw you, I was infatuated. But... that's not love. I know that now, considering what's been happening recently," You had no reply, so she pressed on. "Love is something different. It's not an attraction, it's not a feeling, it's a promise to yourself. a promise that you care about the other person's well being, even if that means... not being with them." When she said that a single tear fell from her eye, onto the bench. You finally understood what she was getting at._

_"Amy, no. Don't torture yourself worrying about this."_

_"I can't stay with you. Not like this. Crommel is trying to get to me, not you, me. And I don't want to get you into this."_

_"Amy-" you cut in. Her voice rose, and she began to sob._

_"I- I don't want you to get into this. It's about me. Y-you should be safe. It's not a game, he's dangerous, and he's not afraid to resort to murder. And... I-I don't want that to happen to you-"_

_"Amy, I want you to stop-" your voice rising, beginning to cry as well._

_"I want to be able to just stop my childish crushes, and live without you."_

_"Stop it!"_

_"I want to be able to know that you'll be safe!"_

_"Stop! No!"_

_"I want to be able to look in the mirror and say,'I truly loved him' and mean it!"_

_"Amy, STOP!" She stopped, and looked at you through her tears. "Amy, I know. I know what you're thinking, but I can't let you face him alone-"_

_"It's not about Crommel!" screamed Amy, looking at you sobbing, "It's about us! That's it!"_

_"But..."_

_"I don't care about Crommel. I don't care about the danger. I don't care about anything. I just care about you. I want to be able to say, 'I love you' and mean it without lying to myself. I want to be able to die, and say to God, 'I didn't waste my life for a boy.'"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Amy, I understand." you replied quietly.  
_

_"...!"_

_"I know about this, and you're right. That's not love. But... we need to work together to find actual love. That's the only way we can both be happy, and live peacefully, without another Crommel showing up." That was all you could get out. You knew it was a losing battle. After what seemed like years, she replied;_

_"I can't."_

"My turn," you said as your turn began, "I summon Green Gadget (1400, 600) in ATK mode! This lets me add a Red Gadget in my deck to my hand. After that, I activate Ties of the Brethren! This lets me pay 1000 Life Points to summon a Red and Yellow Gadget together! (Your LP: 3000, Yami's LP: 4000, Crommel's LP: 4000) Now I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offering! This lets me pay 500 Life Points to summon an extra monster! I choose my Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo (0, 2000)! He gets 2000 ATK for each Gadget on the field. I count 3, so it gets 6000 ATK Points! ATTACK!" you yelled. You hoped that this would win the duel, but you were wrong.

"I activate my trap; Umbrella! This lets me make all damage I take this turn 0, so I lose my monster, but my Life Points are safe. Also, I get to summon another Storm Hero! I choose Storm Hero – Water Drop! He then lets me summon a monster from my graveyard. I choose my Strom Hero Lightning Dude." said Crommel. Things weren't looking good. The one thing you noticed about Amy's deck was that it always had another monster to summon. It never ended.

"My turn!" said Crommel as he drew his card.

You didn't know what would happen. That memory haunted you, as you thought, _Maybe she doesn't want me to bring her back... Maybe she's happier this way..._

Yami heard you, and answered, _That's not true. Remember, Yugi. Don't waste yourself thinking about what might have been. Just think about what actually happened. Amy needs us._

And meanwhile, imprisoned in her own head, Amy heard this too. _Yugi... You were right._

**_To Be Continued…_**

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway

_So, Amy finally gets some character developement! It's about damn time._

Sorry. Let's just say when I started, I was a terrible writer.

_Got that right. But that ending was pretty cryptic. I mean, if Amy left Yugi then, why did she stay with him for all of the chapters?_

Well, she has to realize whether or not she actually loves Yugi and Yami, or not. If she does, she knows what she has to do.


	39. Keep My Commandments

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys. I've got quite a bit to say, so here goes:

First or all, happy Valentines Day to everyone that reads it on Valentines Day.

Second, I'd just like to say that this is almost it. After this chapter, there're only 3 chapters left. I know I've said this a million times when I reply to reviews, but again, keep reading, and there'll always be another chapter around the corner! I reply to every single review I get, so go ahead if you want to chat. Good writers live for critique, after all.

And finally, (I hope I don't sound like an asshole for saying this. If I do, I'm sorry.) please, if you review, rile me up a bit! I don't mean flame me, but critique me, and tell me what I can improve on. I've already got in trouble for saying this, and I did apologize to the person, but remember that just saying, "OMG! YAMI IS SO HAWT!?! LOLOL XDDDDD" (Not that anyone has said that... yet.) doesn't help me improve as a writer at all. I want to be able to improve as a creative writer for my life ahead of me, and when I write as an adult, just saying that won't help me improve. I may not seem like it, but I accept criticism, as long as it's reasonable.

So, I'm sorry if you're insulted by me saying this, but it had to be said.

God Bless,

BdG

**_Chapter 39: ...Keep My Commandments_**

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: Unkown

YAMI'S POV…

It was now Crommel's turn, and the duel had taken a turn for the difficult. There was one thing that you knew about Amy's deck; it was very difficult to stop. Every time one monster was gone, another would take it's place.

"I summon a monster in defense mode and play two face down card. After that, I'll end my turn," he said.

"My move!" you said as you drew your card. It was Diffusion Wave – Motion, the card that you had used to defeat Amy once before. If only you could use it. As you were annoyed, you began to think back again... (Flashbacks in _italics_)

_"Hey Yami," asked Amy pointedly._

_"Hm? What is it?" you replied._

_"Do you remember anything from your past? Anything at all?"_

_Your heart would have sank, if you had one. "...No."_

_"Nothing at all?"_

_"No. Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, I was thinking, I know Yugi pretty well by now, but I know absolutely nothing about your life! Your likes, your dislikes, what it was like being king, or even your name!" she said exasperately._

_"...Well..." you replied, wrestling with whether to tell her or not._

_"What is it?" she asked, curious. You sighed.  
_

_"Well, I do remember one thing." you said slowly._

_"Really? What is it?" she asked excitedly._

_"I'd rather not say. It's incredibly personal, and I don't know if it's even true."_

_"Oh..." she said disappointedly, and somewhat annoyed. _Why did he mention it if he didn't want to talk about it?, _you thought "Please? I promise I won't say."_

_"..." you responded, afraid of her reaction._

_"...Please...?" she asked, taking your hand. You looked at the ground silently. "Please?" _

_That did it._

_"Oh all right!" he said irritated, but amused and worried at the same time. "The only thing I remember is an image."_

_"What kind of image?" she asked with growing curiosity._

_"Give me a piece of paper and a pen. I'll draw her,"_

_"Her?" she asked surprised._

_"You'll see."_

_She handed you a pad and a pen from her purse. You started drawing, pausing every few seconds to think to yourself. You could see her anticipation growing with every line, every curve of the pen. Finally, you stopped and handed her the sketch you had drawn. She looked at it._

_Even though you had next to know artistic ability, you had drawn a beautiful girl on the pad. She had an ephod covering her chest, earrings, and a stoic, but royal bearing to her. She stopped staring at the drawing, and spoke._

_"Who was she?"_

_"I don't know. All I know is that she was a girl I once knew." you said sadly. She tried to hand you the paper, but you shook your head._

_"Keep it. I don't want to look at it," you said sadly. She folded it, and put it in her pocket._

_"I'm sorry I bothered you." she said steadily, and hugged you.__  
_

You hadn't thought about that day with Amy in weeks, and now it felt strangely odd to think about, as if a part of you hurt when you thought about it. All the same, you couldn't dwell on it. For now, there was a duel to be won!

"I sacrifice my Queen's and King's Knight in order to summon Dark Magician (2500, 2100)!" you said as your very favorite monster appeared on the field. "Now I activate the card Diffusion Wave – Motion. This lets me pay 1000 Life Points to attack each and every monster you have. That includes the monsters that you summon!"

Crommel/Amy didn't flinch. He just pressed a button on her duel disc. "I activate Waboku!", he (or was it she?) said, "This negates all attacks and ends the battle phase! You just wasted you Life Points Pharaoh." (Yami's LP: 3000, Yugi's LP: 3000, Crommel's LP: 4000)

"Very well. I play a face down card and end my turn." you said, deflated.

"My move then," said Yugi. "I attack your Storm Hero – Lightning Dude with my Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo!" he said.

"Alright, at least I get a new monster. Namely, Storm Hero – Weatherman (1500, 350)." said Crommel smiling. That smile turned into a frown when Yugi spoke again.

"Next I attack your Storm Hero – Water Drop with my Green Gadget." he continued. Crommel chose to special summon his Storm Hero – Thunder Fool (0, 500). "I end my turn." Yugi said as Crommel drew (Yugi: 3000, Yami: 3000, Crommel: 1500).

MEANWHILE...

Amy was in pain at the moment. Crommel using her body felt like a gigantic parasite feeding on her. It just sucked all of the strength she had to even walk! She staggered around in the darkness, until she tripped over a bump in the ground. She fell, and landed head first on the ground, but oddly it didn't hurt. She couldn't feel pain.

Looking at the ground, she saw that there was a glass pane on the ground, or at least she thought it was glass.

"A way out?" she thought to herself. She stomped on the pane, trying to make it break, but it didn't budge. And this time, it did hurt. You collapsed to the floor, holding your foot. It felt like it was sprained.

However, it wasn't for nothing. At the moment that you stomped onto the pane, you heard noise. It was garbled, but you heard someone speaking.

"Hello?!" you yelled into the darkness. There was no answer, the voice just droned on. Then you noticed that the voice was getting softer. You tried to stand, but couldn't on your sprained ankle.

"HELLO!!" you yelled, louder this time. The voice stopped for a moment, and the spoke again. You could hear it behind you, so you turned around, and began to crawl in the other direction, not knowing where you'd end up.

**_To Be Continued…_**

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway!

_Well, that's odd._

What is?

_Well for starters, who the heck is that woman Yami drew?_

Can't tell you.

_Oy... What is the point of having this Q&A, when you never answer my questions?!_

Well, for one thing, I never get any questions.

_Oh. Well uh... send in your questions-_

And I won't answer them.

_...Dick._


	40. Requiem For a King

**_Chapter 40: Requiem For a King  
_**

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

YUGI'S POV...

It was now Crommel/Amy's turn. As she drew her card, she had a strange expression on her face. It was as if he knew what was coming, but at the same time was incredibly curious. He looked at his card and burst out laughing! You and Yami exchanged confused looks.

"What's so funny, Crommel?" Yami asked hotly. Crommel laughed until he coughed slightly

"Nothing, really, Pharaoh. I just find it odd that the same card can win two duels in a row," he responded.

_Oh shit, _you thought. It was obvious what he was talking about.

"I sacrifice my 2 Storm Heroes to summon the most powerful monster I've got: The Fatemaster! (?, ?)" said Crommel. You were right. You had immediately realized that this was the monster that had beaten Amy! "He has quite the ability," continued Crommel/Amy, "First of all, when he's summoned he destroys all cards on the field."

"What?!" you said, and Yami wasn't far behind.

"Next, he gets 500 ATK and DEF for every card in our graveyards. That comes to a grand total of 6000 ATK and DEF!" said Crommel.

"6000 POINTS?!" screamed Yami. One of you was going to lose this turn!

"Finally, he has one last ability. He can attack twice in one turn as long as I decrease his ATK by half! This means that since you both only have 3000 Life Points this duel's over! But who to attack first…?" Crommel asked himself. You and Yami looked at each other. All of a sudden, you thought back to the past yet again. (Flashbacks in _italics_.)

_"Aw, dammit." you said softly._

_"What is it?" Yami replied._

_"I've lost my snack. I just had it in my hand a minute ago."_

_"Oh," he replied, smirking slightly, "Some King of Games you are," he teased, "Can't even keep track of his food. What next? Losing your Dark Magician."_

_"Bite me," you replied scathingly._

_"Er, what?" he asked. You had forgotten that he didn't get slang._

_"Never mind, just help me look," He sighed._

_"Fine..."_

_After about 2 minutes he spoke up._

_"Yugi!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I didn't find your food, but I found something else you might be interested in," he replied. You looked up._

_"What is it?"_

_"Go look. I can't pick things up, remember?" _

_You went over to where he was pointing. There was a single, solitary Duel Monsters card on the ground. You picked it up, and looked up at it._

_"Oh my God..."  
_

"You first, Yugi! Fatemaster, ATTACK!!!!!!" screamed Crommel. Yugi braced himself. He was about to join Amy in the shadows. However, the attack never came! You looked at Yami. He spoke.

"I discard my Kuriboh to negate that attack. You can't destroy him yet." said Yami. You sighed with relief, and then you realized what he had just done. If The Fatemaster could attack twice then-

"What, no!" yelled Yugi.

"It's alright Yugi. I need to do this." he said, his voice quite steadily. Crommel just stared, annoyed.

"Fine! If you want to die then I won't disappoint! This is the last time that you'll meddle in my business! Fatemaster; Destroy the Pharaoh!" screamed Crommel. Before the attack hit, he said one last thing to Yugi.

"Yugi, Last Turn," he said. Then the attack hit, and you hit the ground, not knowing what happened to Yami, until you looked up. The Millenium Puzzle was there, but Yami was gone, almost certainly dead. (Yami's LP: 3000, Yugi's LP: 0, Crommel's LP: 4000)

Immediately, you broke down Yami had just saved you life, but sacrificed his own. You didn't cry, you were just stunned, physically and mentally scarred. Crommel let out an audible sigh

"Well... that's the end of him. Good riddance!" he/she said slowly.

It took a moment for you to regain your composure. Finally, you spoke with a broken voice. "Crommel, you bastard! I swear to God, that after what you've done, Hell won't be enough for you!" he started laughing. That only fueled your anger.

"STOP IT! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL YOU, LIKE YOU KILLED AMY!!!!!" you screamed savagely, panting. He stopped laughing.

"Well, then let's finish this duel, Yugi! After all, I'd just love to see you rot in hell, right next to your friend" yelled Crommel from Amy's body.

MEANWHILE...

Amy stopped limping. Up until a few seconds ago, the voice had been getting softer and softer, but now, it had stopped completely. She looked at the ground, utterly exhausted from limping for what felt like hours.

_What am I doing? _she thought to herself, _I without knowing where I am, what's the point of going anywere? I can't see, hear, my body feels broken, and..._

She stopped. All of a sudden, she heard a scream. A scream so violent it got into her very soul and ripped it to shreds. She listened, and heard the voice again, but louder, and she could make out audible words:

STOP IT! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL YOU, LIKE YOU KILLED AMY!!!!!

She recognized that voice. It was Yugi! Amy immediately started crawling again, yelling to him.

"YUGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" she yelled into the air. There was a whistle of air, and she saw another pane of glass on the ground in front of her. She had gone full circle. But this time, there was a crack in the glass.

Trying to stand, you started kicking the glass again, and this time it was doing noticable damage, but only just. With every few kicks, a tiny, almost invisible crack appeared.

"YUGI! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M COMING!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway

_..._

What is it?

_You killed Yami too? Are you kidding me? What does he mean, "Last Turn?"; What was the card Yugi found? WHEN DOES IT END_?!

Er... there are only two chapters left. Then it'll make sense... mostly.


	41. Last Turn

**_Chapter 41: Last Turn  
_**

Time: Unknown

Date: Thursday, September 6th, 1998

Location: The Shadow Realm

YUGI'S POV…

Yugi looked to the side of himself to where Yami stood mere minutes ago. You were incredibly tired, and seemingly without reason. It was just a duel, after all. But, looking at the ground, you realized the Millenium Puzzle was still there. Crommel/Amy noticed. "Go ahead, Yugi. It's there for a reason. Put it on!" You looked at the thing standing before you. By now it barely resembled Amy; it looked more like a cross between a vampire and a corpse. You had to look away, and you suddenly thought, _I need the puzzle. I need the puzzle. I need the puzzle._ You thought as you groggily made your way to it. Finally, you put it on.

What a rush.

All of a sudden, you felt completely refreshed, and were able to see perfectly. Now that you had gotten your second wind, you went back to the problem at hand, "My move!" you yelled. Nothing in your hand helped, so instead you said, "I activate Monster Requiem! This lets me summon a card from Yami's deck, even though he's not in the duel. I choose the Dark Magician in defense mode!" You looked at the Magician. It was comforting to have Yami's monster beside you. It was as if he was still there.

The thing in front of you shrugged. "I attack your Dark Magician with The Fatemaster!" he said as you magician vanished into the air. "Next, I halve his ATK so I can attack again!" he said as another hit came. It almost knocked you over, but you remained standing (Yami's LP: 1500, Crommel's LP: 4000). "That's enough damage for now. I end my turn."

All of a sudden the pain came back, and in full force. Not even the Millenium Puzzle could help!

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Dark Magician again in attack mode. Then I attack your Fatemaster with him!" you said. Finally, The Fatemaster was gone. (Yami's LP: 1500, Crommel's LP: 3000).

"That ends my turn." Hopefully, the Dark Magician would hold him off for a little while.

"Well, it had to happen at some point, I suppose," said Crommel. "I play a card face down. Next, I activate Storm Warning. This lets me pay 1000 Life Points and discard my hand to summon up to 3 Storm Heroes on my next turn. That ends my turn." (Yami's LP: 1500, Crommel's LP: 2000)

_What is he, crazy_? you thought. "I attack you directly with Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast, Yugi. I activate the trap Moral Test. This lets me switch your monster to defense mode and negate your attack." said Crommel coolly. You sighed, mentally chastising yourself. _Crommel isn't that stupid._

"Uh, I play a card face down and end my turn." you said.

"My move again," he replied, bored, "First of all, I get my Storm Hero – Lightning Dude, Water Drop, and Weatherman. Next, they gain 1000 ATK because of my Storm City. Storm Hero – Weatherman… ATTACK!" he yelled.

"I activate Mirror Force! This negates your attack and destroys all of you monsters that are in Attack position!" you said with a smile. Finally, Crommel was monster free!

"Fine then, I play a card face down and end my turn." he said. This was it. The last chance. You had to get rid of him quickly, or you'd never win. But as you drew, your head suddenly throbbed, and you fell to the ground, in a fit. Not knowing what was happening, you blacked out.

AMY'S POV...

Crash! Crash!

You smashed the pane again and again. Just looking at your handiwork made you feel stronger! All of a sudden, you felt the temperature in the chamber go up considerably. You paused, and waited. Suddenly, the temperature plummeted back down, worse than ever.

Still not smashing the pane, you stood. Looking around, you waited a few minutes silently. Then, a light appeared in front of you. You screamed, trying to shield yourself, but it was useless. Because all of a sudden, Yugi's spirit appeared next to you.

_Huh? Where am I? _he yelled. Then he saw you.

"Yugi? YUGI!" you ran to him, trying to embrace him. You ran right through him.

_Amy... where are we? _

"I don't know," you said, "I just don't know. I'm trying to destroy that pane, because I could hear something in it. I need to get out of here! We need to get out!"

_I know, Amy, I know. Amy-_

"Do you know how to get out?"

_Amy, listen-_

"I'm going insane here! I can't stay in here!!"

_AMY! _that shut you up. _Amy, Yami is gone and I can't stay long_.

You just looked at him, tears welling up in your eyes.

_Listen, I don't how I got here, I just am. I don't know why I know how to get out, I just do. I can't take you with me, I have to defeat Crommel to do that._

Your tear dripped for a moment, and stopped. "Go," you said almost silently. "I trust you."

_...I love you._

"I love you too," you said looking at you, unable to touch him. Yugi began to turn around, but then you remembered something that Yami had told you months and months ago.

"Yugi!"

He turned.

"Last Turn. Remember it." Yugi nodded, finally understanding, and disappeared.

MEANWHILE...

You stood, fully consciense. You knew exactly what you were about to draw, and what would happen when you did. You drew your card. "I activate Anti-Heal. This makes me take 1000 damage." you said. (Yami's LP: 500, Crommel's LP: 2000) Crommel looked at you with a confused look, a rare sight on Amy's face.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"You'll see. Finally, I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist* (200, 1300), and play a face down card. That ends my turn.

"Er, my move then!" said Crommel, but then you interrupted.

"Not so fast, Crommel! I activate my face down card, and that means that your done! I activate Last Turn!" you yelled. He didn't get it.

"Huh? Is that why you lowered your Life Points.?" he asked.

"Yes. You see, Last Turn can only be used if my Life Points are below 1000. This is what it does. First of all, it destroys everything, except for 1 of my monsters; Jowgen the Spiritualist. Next, it lets you summon any monster from your deck, and the two monsters attack. Whoever remains at the end of the turn is declared the winner." you said. Crommel smiled, giggled, and then burst out laughing.

"Ha! You're giving up! No matter what monster I choose, there's no way you can win!" said Crommel.

"Wrong! Jowgen's ability destroys any specially summoned monster!" you said triumphantly. You looked at him, knowing that you had won. He however, didn't share your opinion.

"Hehe… you really do have a one-track-mind. I'm not talking about the duel Pharaoh. I'm talking about this!" he said and pulled out a very sharp dagger from midair to his/her own throat! You gasped. He was threatening to kill himself _and_ Amy!

"Put that knife down now Crommel!" you yelled, "I'm begging you, don't kill her!" you said, breaking into tears.

"Hehe… then call off your trap. Do that and I swear that that'll be the last you see of me." yelled Crommel back. You then began to try to get to Amy. (Me: Thoughts in italics.)

AMY'S POV...

You stopped crying, as you heard Yugi's voice again. The voice yelled,_ Come on Amy! __Don't let him control you! Fight it! Fight it with everything you have! Amy, COME BAAAAAAACK!!!!!_

As that voice pierced the silence, the pane beneath you broke, and you fell through!

"YUGIIII!!!!!!"

Suddenly it happened! The spell that was controlling Amy was breaking.

Crommel looked very sick, and you didn't know why. He looked at you, and threw up all over the ground!

"HUH?! What's happening to me?!?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?" yelled Crommel.

He then screamed in pain, and lights in his/her torso began flashing! It was unbearable for him. Finally, it stopped, and Crommel faced you. He had a horrible look on his face, and suddenly, his spirit was launched out of Amy's body! There was light all around, and suddenly a strange symbol appeared on his head.

His soul shrunk, tried to scream, and disappeared with a moan. You couldn't tell what he said, but you could've swore he said someone's name.

Then, a card fluttered to the ground. You ran to it, looked, and it had a picture of Crommel, trapped in the same strange symbol. The symbol looked a bit like an "A", but not quite.

Finally, Amy's unconscious body fell to the ground, along with Yami's spirit. They both landed with a thud, and you ran to them. The shadows faded, and you realized that you were back where you started.

**_To Be Concluded…_**

Questions you don't give two shits about, answered anyway

_..._

Yes?

_...Wow. Crommel is finally gone..._

Hm-hm.

_..._

Any questions?

_Er, yeah. What was that symbol you mentioned?_

Oh. You can find a picture of the symbol on my deviantART account. There's a link to it in my profile.


	42. The Long and Winding Road

NOTE: This chapter has no Point of View, because I'm not doing that any more. I'll explain more at the bottom, after the chapter is over.

* * *

**_Chapter 42: The Long and Winding Road_**

Time: 9:26 AM

Date: Monday, October 19th, 1998

Location: Yugi's house

* * *

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs. Yugi's Grandpa nodded.

"Yes Amy. The foster service called, and said that since you have no living relatives here in Osaka Japan, you'll be going back to America to live with your aunt, who just recently flew back from Russia. You're going home."

"B-but... but..." Amy couldn't get the words out.

"I'm sorry, Amy," replied the man quietly, "But that's all I can do. I tried to reason with them, but after they finally found your parent's will, it's clear you have to go back home. I'm sorry, but it's all I can tell you."

She were silent.

Yugi's Grandpa was too. But finally she found her voice.

"Does Yugi know?"

"I haven't told him yet."

You stood up.

"...Well," Amy replied, almost in a whisper, "I suppose if I have to go, I'm going to make the time I have the best time I can." He nodded and smiled.

"That's the spirit, Amy! After all, you'll still be able to stay in touch with the phone and... what's it called... e-telegram?"

"Um... e-mail?" She replied smiling slightly.

"Yes! That's it! E-mail! You'll still stay in touch, right?" he asked. You smiled wider. That was the good thing about Yugi's Gramps. He always made sure that every cloud had a silver lining.

"...Right," she said, "When do I go?"

"Two days from now," he replied, becoming serious again.

"...Well... I'd better get ready then," she said, and walked away.

* * *

1 DAY LATER...

Amy was finally ready to talk. She had put off telling Yugi the news for a while, and she couldn't do it anymore. She looked at the clock. 9:48. Getting the courage up, she finally walked up to him. He was at his desk, writing something.

"Hey Yugi. Watch'a writing?"

"Hey Amy. I was just writing a letter." That confused her.

"Um, does the word 'e-mail' mean anything to you?" she asked jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Well, it just so happens that I believe that some things can't be typed. Besides, I think Yami is afraid the computer will blow up!" he replied. That got Amy laughing.

"Anyway, what's up?" he asked. She stopped laughing, and looked Yugi straight in the eyes.

"Yugi, I've got something important to tell you," Amy said quietly.

"I'm listening," he replied. Yami materialized next to him.

"I am too," said Yami. Amy smiled, feeling better now that Yami was there too. She looked them both in the eyes, and started explaining. Halfway through, though, she burst into tears. The two of them rushed to Amy and hugged her, but she wouldn't stop.

"Amy, we know..." Yami said hugging Amy tightly.

"We heard Grandpa on the phone. We know," added Yugi. She stopped crying, looked at them for a moment, and spoke.

"I love you guys," she said.

"We love you too," said Yami.

Amy got up wordlessly, and walked into her room. She looked out the window, and thought;

_Maybe this is best for me._

_

* * *

  
_

THE NEXT DAY, AT THE AIRPORT...

The airport was crowded, for sure. Amy, Yugi, and his Grandpa could barely get around the terminal in time. Finally, several heart attacks from Grandpa later, the three of them were finally standing outside the security. Just a few more steps, and she'd be back on her way back to to East Orange, New Jersey.

"Well," said Grandpa, "This is it."

"Yes it is." Amy replied. Yugi was silent, waiting patiently for them to finish.

"You know, Amy. I may have not have ever told you this, but... it was a real pleasure to have stay in our home. All I can say is, good bye, and good luck!" Grandpa said. Amy smiled at him.

"Thank you. It was great to stay with you, too. Although, I still don't know what to call you..."

"Well... my friends call me Solomon, and I'd say you've earned that right," he smirked. Solomon. She liked it.

"Thanks, er, Solomon," Amy replied. They then looked at each other, and out of the blue, they all started laughing! They laughed long and hard, until Amy couldn't any long. Then suddenly, she caught Solomon by surprised and hugged him. He turned bright red.

"Thank you so much!" Amy said to him letting go of the old man. He was so red, he resembled an enormously large Red Delicious. Looking at the two lovers in front of him, he tactfully decided to have to "move his bowels".

Once he was out of earshot, Amy immediately ran to Yugi and embraced his ridiculously large hair. He returned her hug, laughing raucously, making the moment last for all it was worth. Once the two of them let go of each other, he straightened his spikes, and spoke;

"Amy, these last few months have been amazing, for sure. But I have to say something."

Amy nodded.

"I just want to say, 'Thank you'. Amy, You're the best girl I've ever met, and you've made the last half a year the best time of my life."

"Huh? But Crommel-"

"Crommel... Crommel is gone! And besides, I know in my heart, that that only happened to help make us stronger, you and me both! So, as weird as this may sound, I'm thankful that it happened. Otherwise, I doubt we would have become as close. And also, I want you to have this," he said as he took a folded envelope from his pocket.

"Is this the letter-"

"That you saw me writing yesterday? Yes it is."

"Can I open it?" Amy asked as she began to tear it.

"No."

Amy was surprised.

"No?"

"Wait until you can't see the airport anymore, then read it."

She looked at him for a moment, but then the intercom buzzed.

_*FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR FLIGHT H6, NONSTOP TO NEWARK AIRPORT*_

"That's my flight," said Amy.

"Oh," he replied.

"Well, Yugi..." she said softly, looking at him. And all of a sudden, you were in a soft kiss. It seemed to radiate Yugi's innocence, and Yami's strength in one brief moment. And when it was finally over, she leaned over and whispered in his ear,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And just like that, Amy left and boarded the plane.

Yugi was stunned. Just like that, the light in his life was gone. Looking out the window, you began to think of a song Amy had told you a long time ago. She said it was her favorite song.

_The long and winding road..._

_That leads to your door..._

_Will never disappear..._

_I've seen that road before..._

_It always leads me her..._

_Lead me to your door!_

* * *

45 MINUTES LATER, ON THE PLANE...

Amy finally couldn't see the airport anymore, so she silently began to rip open the envelope. Out came a letter. She read it.

* * *

_Dear Amy,_

_If you're reading this then you're no longer with me anymore, so I have quite a bit to say. Here goes._

_You have given me the best time of my life I've ever had, and I'll love you forever for it. So having said that, I've given you this small present as well as well. Think of it as a promise. Amy Ana Warren, I promise that some day we will meet again. I don't know how, but we will see each other again, and when we do, I will marry you. I promise that._

_With so much love,_

_Yugi_

_

* * *

_

By the time she was done reading, she was in tears yet again. You folded the envelope, but something dropped out. It was a ring. You gasped, and looked at it. It had one small diamond in it, and on the inside it said, "My Queen".

You put it on, accepting his promise.

**_The End_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well, this is it. A Matter of Love and Death is finally over (or at least the first season is), and I just can't thank you guys who have read it enough. I'd just like to thank a few people and sites that have been invaluable to me.

All of the people that have subscribed, reviewed, favorited, or given feedback to me. Without you, AMOLAD wouldn't have the 50+ reviews it does. You guys rock!

. I was originally going to use Quizilla as a site to upload AMOLAD, but you guys have been better than Quizilla ever could have been.

darkmagiciangirlprincess. You inspired me to do my own story after reading your story, AOCSITDOL. Granted, it's not the best I've ever read, but it still had a tremendous impact on me.

Black Scepter, particularly Michael Fri. You helped me out when I was new to the site, and was patient with me when I was a dumbass with . Plus, you wrote the best fanfiction I've ever read. KEEP IT UP!

And finally, you, the reader. Because without you, I wouldn't be writing.

God bless,

Breaker deGodot

PS: If you review, I'll give you some info on the next season!


End file.
